Cobardía
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Porque en cierto modo, seguía siendo un cobarde. ¿Habría alguna manera de vencer esa cobardía? 6º shot: Endo x Kazemaru LEMON
1. Egoísmo

**Aquí estoy con un one-shot de la pareja de Hiroto x Midorikawa. Siento si salió emo, pero me inspiré viendo unos capítulos de Jujou Romantica. **

**¡Ah, sí! Si os gusta el yaoi y sois tan pervertidas como yo os aconsejo esa serie XD. Yo con solo ver el primer capi ya me emocioné, pero el que más me impactó fue el capi 6, fue tan bonito... de ahí salió este one-shot XD. Espero que os guste!**

**Podría decirse que se lo voy a dedicar a Kira Midorikawa, ya que me pidió un lemon pero esto se podía considerar un lime.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino la serie se parecería muchísimo a Junjou Romantica XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Egoísmo<strong>

Siempre que le miraba estaba a su lado. Daba igual que fuera en el entrenamiento, en el instituto… daba igual donde, Hiroto siempre estaba al lado de Endo.

Midorikawa no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Para su corazón aquello era como una puñalada grande y demasiado dolorosa, como si un cuchillo se enterrase completamente en su órgano de la vida, lastimándolo más.

—_¿Enamorado? Sí, de una persona muy especial para mí._

Aquello fue lo que le contestó Hiroto hace apenas unas semanas… ¿podría ser que esa persona fuera Endo? Era lo más probable, siempre le sonreía, siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo pero… ¿no era lo que hacía también con él?

Cuando Hiroto le animó que siguiera adelante y no se rindiera por nada del mundo, sintió algo cálido recorrerle el corazón, y no pudo más que sonreírle a ese pelirrojo por la ayuda que le estaba dando. ¿Sería ahí cuando empezó a enamorarse de él?

Midorikawa cogió la botella de agua después del entrenamiento, sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando vio a Hiroto otra vez con Endo. Bebió un poco y se sentó en la banca, cogiendo la toalla y secándose un poco el sudor del entrenamiento.

_No sé porque tengo tantas dudas, se nota que está loco por Endo… yo no pinto nada ahí, no soy alguien importante para Hiroto. Supongo que en algunos momentos me creí demasiado, no soy… nadie para él, solo un simple amigo._

—Midorikawa, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kazemaru acercándose a él. El peli verde lo miró por un instante, pero después sonrió falsamente y dijo:

—Claro, no te preocupes… solo estoy cansado.

—Ah, bueno… —dijo el peli azul algo dudoso… no estaba seguro de lo que Midorikawa le decía era verdad.

El chico de ojos negros se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al vestuario a por sus cosas. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, siempre era lo mismo… era como si Hiroto disfrutara partiéndole el corazón cada vez más.

_Siempre a su lado… yo no soy tan importante como él. Claro que no…_

El chico cogió sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya te vas, Midorikawa?

El peli verde miró hacia atrás y vio a Hiroto mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y posaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Los ojos del chico se aguaron, él era demasiado amable, tanto… que le partía el alma.

—Sí, estoy cansado… y tengo mucho sueño —susurró con voz cansada. Hiroto lo miró con algo de preocupación y preguntó:

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Últimamente te he notado algo apagado, y no estás comiendo como siempre… ¿acaso estás enfermo o algo? ¿Midorikawa?

_No, es suficiente… ¡basta! No quiero me llames por mi apellido, ¡ni por mi nombre! ¡No me llames si no quieres nada conmigo! Solo harás… que te quiera más y que me sienta peor._

—Gomen… tengo que irme —musitó Ryuuji mientras quitaba la mano de Hiroto de su cabeza y salía de allí con algo de apuro. No quería que nadie le viera así, y aún menos Hiroto.

Saber que Hiroto estaba enamorado de Endo y que no sería correspondido, hacía que el corazón se rompiera aún más. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico fuerte y decidido que le prometió a Hiroto que no se rendiría? Se había esfumado en el mismo momento en que Hiroto le dijo que estaba enamorado.

_Ya no me queda ninguna esperanza… solo hace falta que Endo le corresponda._

Cuando llegó a su casa no saludó para nada a sus padres adoptivos, se fue directamente a su cuarto, encerrándose en él… ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar.

_Soy un maldito egoísta, se supone que si él es feliz yo también debería de serlo, entonces… ¿por qué el pecho me duele tanto? Soy una mala persona, no quiero que sea feliz con nadie más que no sea conmigo… no quiero…_

Unas rebeldes lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos negros, estaba muy triste… ¿acaso el dolor no se acabaría nunca?

—Ryuuji-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —la suave voz de la señora Midorikawa sonó al otro lado de la puerta, miró hacia atrás y respondió:

—Sí, es solo que no tengo hambre.

—Ah… ¿en serio? —se extrañó la mujer, que Midorikawa Ryuuji no quisiera comer significa algo realmente malo, podía ser incluso que se acercara el apocalipsis—. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

—Sí oka-san, no te preocupes. Solo estoy muy cansado por el entrenamiento, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

—Vale Ryuuji-kun, pero mañana tienes que desayunar bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro oka-san —respondió el muchacho mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas más. La señora Midorikawa suspiró al otro lado de la puerta y susurró:

—Oyasumi nasai, Ryuuji-kun.

—Oyasumi nasai… oka-san.

Midorikawa oyó como los pasos de su madre se alejaban de su habitación. Se apoyó en la puerta y resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Le dolía el pecho, mucho… era demasiado para él.

Al día siguiente…

Ese día no hubo entrenamiento. Sinceramente agradecía que no lo hubiera, ver más tiempo a Hiroto y Endo juntos era algo que le hacía aún más daño. ¿Por qué tenía que quererle tanto?

Era incomprensible, pero en realidad ya no podía hacer nada con ese sentimiento, ya se había enamorado y era un poco tarde para deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

_Todavía no es seguro que ame a Endo pero… es lo más probable, y yo no soy el único que lo piensa, Kazemaru también lo cree así… aunque ese baka intentó decirme que Hiroto estaba enamorado de mí, sé que él también sufre al estar enamorado de Endo._

El amor dolía demasiado, ¿quién fue el idiota que dijo que era perfecto? ¡Era perfecto cuando el amor era correspondido! Y ese no era su caso, era muy doloroso tener que aguantar esa tristeza.

—Si tan solo me amaras… —susurró el muchacho peli verde intentando quitar de su cabeza la imagen del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Iba caminando hacia casa perdido en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, sintió un tirón en la manga de su camisa del uniforme. Se dio la vuelta y le vio… vio a Hiroto mirarlo con preocupación, de nuevo le miraba de esa manera.

—Midorikawa… hay algo que te ocurre y quiero saber qué te pasa. ¿Es que no te has mirado a un espejo? Estás completamente derrumbado. Ayer te llamé al móvil, pero lo tenías apagado. Necesito saber que te ocurre, quizás puedo ayudarte.

—No pasa nada. _No, sí que pasa. No quiero que me veas así, vete. ¡Por favor Hiroto! ¡Vete! No quiero… que me veas así._

—¡No! ¡Sí que pasa! —gritó el pelirrojo algo enfadado, sorprendiendo un poco al peli verde—. Gomen, no quería gritarte pero… ¡estoy muy preocupado por ti! ¡Te estás alejando de los demás, especialmente de mí! ¡Solo te acercas a Kazemaru! Por favor, necesito saber qué te pasa… Ryuuji.

El chico de ojos negros abrió los ojos con impresión tras oír eso… ¿le había llamado por su nombre? Sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo, ¡no! ¡No quería llorar! ¡No quería mostrarse débil ante él!

—Déjame, no pasa nada —susurró el chico bajando la vista, dándose la vuelta otra vez para marcharse a casa.

Sin embargo, Hiroto lo agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

_No, no me mires por favor. No quiero que me veas así… ¡qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que me haces daño! Vete con Endo, no me hagas… sufrir más._

—Ryuuji… —susurró Hiroto al ver sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas—. ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo, por favor.

—No pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa, dímelo.

—No tiene porque importarte, solo déjame ir —intentó Ryuuji librarse del agarre de la muñeca. Hiroto frunció el ceño y presionó más el agarre.

_Mi voz, mi cuerpo… todo, todo tiembla. Tengo miedo de acabar diciéndole lo que siento por él, no quiero…_

—¡Necesito saberlo! Desde hace un tiempo me esquivas, ¡no lo entiendo!

_¡Basta! Basta, no quiero que sigas insistiendo… si sigues no podré contenerme y te lo acabaré contando, te acabaré diciendo lo mucho que te amo… _

—Por favor, dímelo… ¿qué te pasa?

_¡Es suficiente! ¡Para de una vez!_

—¡Dímelo, por favor!

_¡Cállate! ¡Cierra el pico!_

—¡Ryuuji!

—¡Te amo! ¡Baka, ahou, teme! —gritó Midorikawa mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—. Te amo… ¿qué tiene eso de malo? ¡Baka!

Hiroto soltó la muñeca de Midorikawa y le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no acabara de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿De verdad Midorikawa Ryuuji le amaba?

—Ryu…

Antes de que acabara de decir el nombre de ese chico, Midorikawa salió corriendo de allí hacia su casa.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo tuve que decir? ¡Ahora me siento aún peor! ¡Ahora me mirará con asco! ¡Me odiará! ¡No puedo soportarlo!_

Justo cuando llegó a su casa se limpió las lágrimas para que sus padres adoptivos no se preocuparan, no quería contestar a ninguna pregunta… aunque seguramente sus ojos rojos le delatarían.

—¡Tadaima! —informó el chico entrando, pero al ver el silencio preguntó—. ¿Es qué no hay nadie?

Ryuuji avanzó hacia la sala y no vio a nadie, se acercó a la mesa, que había un papel allí, y lo cogió para leerlo.

**Ryuuji-kun, tu padre y yo hemos ido a ver a tu abuela, resulta que se fracturó la cadera y vamos a cuidarla hasta que llegue tu tía de Estados Unidos. Te hemos dejado dinero en un sobre que está encima de la mesa de la cocina. Tenemos planeado volver el domingo. Cuídate mucho.**

—_Hoy es miércoles… aún tardarán en venir _—pensó Midorikawa mirando el papel. La nota se mojó en cuanto unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Ryuuji.

_¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? ¡¿Por qué? No es justo, ¡no lo es!_

El timbre sonó. Ryuuji levantó la vista con los ojos completamente llorosos. ¿Quién sería? Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa del uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio que era Hiroto, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Hiroto se lo impidió.

Cuando vio que el pelirrojo entraba en la casa, Midorikawa se alejó de él y se fue corriendo al piso de arriba, hacia su cuarto.

—¡Matte, Ryuuji!

_No lo entiendo, ¿por qué está aquí? ¿Acaso no me odia? ¿Y por qué ahora me llama por mi nombre? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿No se da cuenta de que me hace daño?_

—Ryuuji, para ya —dijo suavemente Hiroto mientras lo agarraba por la muñeca antes de que entrara en su cuarto. Midorikawa lo miró y fue empujado por Hiroto hacia dentro la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Reírte de mí? —preguntó el peli verde bajando la vista, se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Midorikawa sintió como una fría mano de Hiroto se posaba sobre su mejilla, y le levantaba el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.

—Te amo —dijo Hiroto mirándolo seriamente. Ryuuji lo miró sorprendido y gritó:

—¡Tú no me amas! ¡Amas a Endo!

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo. Midorikawa se mordió el labio inferior, pero después respondió:

—¡Siempre estás con Endo! ¡Siempre! ¡Sonriéndole, a su lado! ¡Siempre! ¡Además, me dijiste que amabas a alguien!

—Sí, a ti. A quien amo es a ti… Endo es solo un amigo, yo… estaba celoso ¿sabes?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Midorikawa—. No entiendo.

—Siempre te veía al lado de Kazemaru, y eso me ponía muy celoso. Un día Endo se acercó a mí a preguntarme que me pasaba y le acabé contando que estaba enamorado de ti. Desde ese día nos hicimos más cercanos, además, sabía que si me acercaba a ti Kazemaru estaría contigo y haría que apartara de ti… temía que te enfadaras o que me odiaras —explicó Hiroto mirándolo a la cara—. Te amo… Ryuuji…

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos negros de Midorikawa tras oír eso.

_¿Cuántas veces he soñado con oír esas palabras salir de sus labios? ¿Cuántas veces he soñado que me las decía? _

—Baka… —susurró Ryuuji mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Hiroto sonrió, se acercó a él y unió sus labios con los de Midorikawa. El chico le correspondió sin problemas, se aferró a él y dejó tumbarse en la cama por Hiroto.

Cuando se separaron volvieron a unir sus labios de nuevo. Se amaban, ya no había dudas… Hiroto le amaba y él a Hiroto.

Sintió como Hiroto le iba despojando de su ropa, lenta y tortuosamente. Primero su camisa, luego los pantalones… iba despacio, memorizando cada centímetro de su piel. Se acercó a él de nuevo, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, dejándole marcas rojas en su cuello y besando su pecho, sus piernas…

Midorikawa gemía y se ruborizaba al contacto frío de su piel con la suya. Sí, porque a pesar de que la piel de Hiroto estaba fría, sentía como le quemaba.

—Te amo —susurró Hiroto mientras se empezaba a introducir en él. Midorikawa ahogó una queja y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas por el dolor.

—Ittai… —susurró Midorikawa mientras temblaba en sus brazos. Hiroto le acarició el pelo y susurró:

—Tranquilo… pronto pasará…

_Hiroto significa respeto… y es así como ahora me siento… respetado, amado, tranquilo… le amo tanto, no quiero que nunca se separe de mí. _

—Te amo —musitó Ryuuji cuando el dolor empezaba a desaparecer, dándole paso al placer. Hiroto sonrió tras eso y empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas en las que Midorikawa se ruborizaba y se abrazaba a él. Enterró sus manos dentro del cabello pelirrojo de su amante cuando notó que las embestidas empezaban a ser más fuertes.

_Lo amo tanto._

—¡Ah! ¡Hiro-chan! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Hiro…! ¡Ah! —gemía el peli verde, no podría aguantar mucho más, no si seguía con esas fuertes embestidas que lo excitaban más y más. Hiroto le acarició el cabello y susurró con la respiración entrecortada:

—Yo tampoco… ahora acabo… Ryu-chan.

Dentro de unos segundos, ambos soltaron un gemido conjunto, anunciando que ya habían acabado. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban a los ojos sin atreverse a apartar la vista. Hiroto salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Seguidamente, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryuuji e hizo que la pusiera sobre su pecho.

—Hiro-chan…

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tapaba a ambos con una sábana. Ryuuji se ruborizó y asintió levemente.

_Tengo la sensación de que Hiroto nunca me abandonará… que siempre estará a mi lado. Puede que suene egoísta pero... ahora es solo mío._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Soso? ¿Cutre? ¿Genial? dudo que os haya parecido eso último.<strong>

**Es lo primero más hot que escrito en mi vida.**

**Ah, sí, aquí un pequeño traductor por si no habéis entendido algunas palabras:**

**Gomen: Lo siento, perdona**

**Oka-san: madre, dicho de manera formal**

**Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños**

**Baka, ahou, teme: Idiota, tonto, bastardo... (Mido-chan insulta mucho a Hiro-chan eh? XD)**

**Tadaima: Ya llegué, estoy en casa**

**¿Y bien? No seais muy duros conmigo, pero al menos decidme si puedo mejorar en algo. No es un lemon, lemon... es un lime para aclararnos mejor.**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho.**

**P.D: Unos reviews no estarían mal ;D.**


	2. Acción

**Hoola, estoy aquí con otro one-shot. Antes de nada me gustaría hacer una aclaración: aquí publicaré una serie de one-shots de cada pareja que me guste, y también pondré aquí pedidos seguramente. Espero que este os guste.**

**Pedido de: Minami Sugoi (espero que te guste ^-^)**

**¡Ah sí! Quería agradecer a la gente que me recomendó ver Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, ya la he visto y me ha encantado de verdad, espero que pronto hagan una segunda temporada (crucemos los dedos para que sea así XD).**

_**Disclaimer: **_**El día en que Shungiku Nakamura (creadora de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi) y yo quedemos para ver como podemos modificar Inazuma Eleven para que sea yaoi, es cuando me pertenecerá, mientras tanto, es de Level-5 (no, por qué? T-T)**

* * *

><p><strong>Acción<strong>

Afuro mantenía su mirada triste y distante hacia el cielo. Suspiró mientras bajaba la vista, aún tenía gravadas en su mente las palabras de Atsuya después de que él se declarara.

—_Te amo Atsuya._

—_Lo siento mucho Afuro, pero yo no soy Shirou._

¡Pues claro que no era Shirou! ¡Menuda estupidez! El pelirrosa seguía creyendo firmemente que él, Afuro Terumi, estaba enamorado de Fubuki Shirou, su hermano mayor… y no era así ni por asomo.

El rubio oyó unos pasos detrás de él, pero no le tomó importancia y siguió mirando hacia… hacia donde fuera que mirara. Los pasos se detuvieron justo detrás de él y una voz suave sonó a sus espaldas:

—Me acabo de enterar Aphrodi-san, Atsuya me lo ha contado… que te has declarado

.

—¿Y qué opinas Shirou? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí o algo por el estilo?

—¿Burlarme? —preguntó el peli plata, pero su voz sonaba medio enojada y ofendida—. ¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces vienes a compadecerte de mí? ¡Si es eso, es mejor que te vayas! —gruñó el chico de ojos rojos mientras resoplaba frustrado. Shirou se puso a su lado y comentó:

—Atsuya te ama, pero confundió tus sentimientos.

—Yo te quiero como un amigo, pero a Atsuya le quiero como algo más… le amo.

—Lo sé —dijo el de ojos grises—, yo creo que deberías aclararlo con él.

El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos, estaba absorto en su mundo pensando en cómo aclarar las cosas con su pequeño delantero. Parpadeó al sentir el aire golpear en su cara y salió una única pregunta de sus labios:

—¿Cómo?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo le hago entender que le quiero solo a él? —el rubio no sabía que hacer, el pelirrosa no parecía creer en sus palabras. Shirou suspiró y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Como diría nuestro intrépido amigo Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Una acción vale más que mil palabras". Tan solo piénsalo.

El rubio miró sorprendido a su amigo, pero este se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Afuro apretó el puño y después pensó:

—_¡Claro! ¡Es cierto! Si no puedo convencerle con las palabras… ¡será mediante acciones! _—pensó el chico mientras ponía una mirada decidida.

…

—¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡AFURO NO BAKA! —gritó fuera de control un pelirrosa mientras tiraba una almohada hacia la pared de su habitación—. Mierda… eres un baka Afuro, yo no soy Shirou —acabó diciendo mientras bajaba la vista.

—Desde luego que no eres yo, si fuera así no te soportaría —se oyó una voz. Atsuya miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto y vio al su hermano peli plata apoyado en la puerta mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Hm… —gruñó Atsuya para luego desviar la mirada. El mayor de los Fubuki rodó los ojos y soltó:

—Esto es de cine… no juegues a los incomprendidos Atsuya, eso es un truco de adultos.

—¡Cierra el pico! Nadie te pidió tu opinión…

El peli plata parpadeó para después suspirar. Se inclinó hacia delante para dejar de apoyarse en la puerta, miró a su hermano pequeño y soltó de nuevo:

—Eres un pequeño masoquista Atsuya, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el pequeño mirando a su hermano, incrédulo—. ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Qué eres un masoquista… sufres porque quieres, piensas cosas que no son verdad.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¡A mí no me vengas con rodeos! —el pelirrosa estaba cada vez más furioso. Shirou frunció el ceño y respondió:

—No me levantes la voz… Lo que quiero decir es que piensas que Aphrodi-san está enamorado de mí… cuando no es verdad.

—¡Sí que lo está!

—Vale, como tú digas —respondió el mayor alejándose de allí—. ¿Quieres pensar eso? ¡Pues piénsalo! Lo único que conseguirás será hacerte daño a ti mismo.

Atsuya cerró la puerta con cara asesina y después resopló molesto, no tenía el día para esas tonterías… y menos para ver a su hermano diciéndole cosas raras.

Dentro de unos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. El chico frunció el ceño de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

—Shirou no tengo tiempo para…

—Atsuya —dijo Afuro, que era quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Atsuya se quedó perplejo, pero después su cara se crispó el odio y murmuró:

—Tú… ¡tú!

—¡Espera Atsuya! —se alteró Terumi cuando el pelirrosa quiso cerrar la puerta. El rubio se lo impidió y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¡Maldito! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! —gritó el menor mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Afuro se acercó a él y murmuró:

—Te amo.

El pequeño se sonrojó, pero después gritó:

—No te…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, el rubio lo cogió por la cintura y lo besó, haciendo que Atsuya se quedara medio descolocado… ¿lo estaba besando de verdad? Afuro puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Atsuya le atrajo más a él para hacer más profundo ese beso. Su lengua se coló en la cavidad bucal del pelirrosa, haciendo que este temblara un poco en sus brazos.

Cuando el beso acabó, ambos se separaron jadeantes y se miraron a los ojos. El rubio volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez al oído del menor. Cogió aire y soltó:

—Te amo solo a ti… Shirou no pinta nada en lo que siento por ti, Atsuya.

El pelirrosa aún no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… ¿de verdad Afuro lo amaba? ¿Qué tenía él de especial? No era nadie comparado con su hermano, el mayor siempre destacaba en todo y él… nada.

—Yo… no soy nadie especial, ¿por qué…? —empezó Atsuya, pero fue cortado por el de ojos rojos.

—Para mí eres perfecto —soltó Afuro mientras le mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Atsuya gimió ante eso y se apretó inconscientemente al rubio. Este bajó a su cuello y empezó a mordisquearlo y a besarlo, haciendo que el pelirrosa soltara pequeños suspiron, eran mordidas leves cierto, pero eran realmente placenteras.

Terumi sonrió al ver como Atsuya no lo rechazaba, más bien lo aceptaba. Tenía que reconocer que Shirou tenía razón: "Una acción vale más que mil palabras". Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al menor de los Fubuki que quería que fuera solo suyo. ¿Cómo? De una manera que seguramente él y su pequeño disfrutarían de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Raro? Posiblemente, se me ocurrió de repente y me impulsé a escribirlo jeje. Espero que os haya gustado y a ti también Minami Sugoi.<strong>

**Estos días estoy un poco depre, acabo de cortar con mi novio... ¡el muy desgraciado se lió con mi peor enemiga! ¡Le odio ¬¬! Tanto a él como a ella. No entiendo como pudo hacerme eso el muy maldito.**

**Bueno, dejando eso de lado espero que os haya gustado, así que dejame reviews para subirme el ánimo por favor!**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho! Qué la fortuna os acompañe!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Placer

**Neee, hola! Traigo otro one-shot de la pareja Goenji x Fubuki esta vez. Está narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Shirou y Goenji... Kasumi-chan, aquí está tu pedido ^-^.**

**Pedido de: Kasumi Yami no Amaya.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**el día en el que Fudou me acose, ese día Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá, mientras tanto, yo seré la que acose a Fudou ^-^' **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon yaoi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Placer<strong>

**(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)**

SHIROU

Sentí los molestos rayos del sol sobre mi cara obligándome a que me despertara. Yo al principio me negué a abrir mis ojos, me sentía allí muy bien. Notaba algo cálido en mi cabeza y mi caliente y dura almohada estaba más cómoda que nunca…

¿Eh? Qué raro, mi almohada nunca había sido tan dura. Abrí mis ojos grises y noté el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. Parpadeé para intentar despejarme e intenté levantarme… un fuerte brazo me rodeaba mi desnuda cintura y me aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.

Me sonrojé de inmediato… estaba acostado en mi cama con un desnudo Goenji Shuuya. Abrí mi boca impresionado intentando pronunciar algo, pero parecía que no podía dejar de contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo de ver dormir desnudo (aunque curiosamente, tanto él como yo, llevábamos puestas nuestras camisas, pero estaban desabrochadas), cubierto por la fina sábana de mi cama, al chico que amaba.

¡No! ¡Un momento! Te duele la cabeza Shirou, pero tienes que concentrarte… algo pasó, seguro… ¡y ayer estabas borracho perdido! ¡Eso también está claro, sino no tendrías esta increíble resaca!

Respiré hondo y aparté la vista de Goenji, necesitaba saber que había pasado. De repente, los recuerdos vinieron a mí tan vivos como si fuera ahora mismo cuando los estaba viviendo. Me ruboricé de inmediato y bajé el rostro… había tenido sexo con Goenji.

¡Oh genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡Me acordaba de todo a la perfección! ¿No podía pasarme como los demás borrachos, que simplemente se olvidaban de todo? ¡Pues no! ¡Yo tenía que acordarme de algo que seguramente Goenji se había olvidado!

Me di librado de su agarre y me incorporé en la cama, sentándome, pero rápidamente volví a acostarme de lado… me dolía a horrores el trasero, me parece que ya no me hacen falta más pruebas para confirmar mi fatídica teoría. Un aura depresiva me rodeó y me sentí peor que nadie… ¡menuda forma de empezar el año!

Noté dentro de poco como alguien se revolvía detrás de mí y me di la vuelta. Goenji se estaba despertando…

GOENJI

El sol estaba empezando a fastidiar mi sueño y eso es lo que me impulsó a abrir los ojos. Estaba aún absorto y confundido, algo desorientado… no sabía dónde me encontraba, pero rápidamente me acordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Bien… había tenido sexo con Shirou. ¡Bien, genial! ¡Ahora como le miraría a la cara cuando él despertara!

Un momento… notaba que alguien me miraba fijamente. Miré hacia la izquierda y vi el rostro de Shirou, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grises… ¡sí, lo reconozco! ¡Amo los ojos de Shirou! ¿Algún problema con eso?

Él se ruborizó y bajó la vista mientras se encogía un poco. ¿Me estaba provocando? ¡Porque como no quitara esa expresión soy capaz de tirarme encima de él y violarle de nuevo! Bueno, no había sido violación… había sido sexo consentido, él no se opuso en ningún momento y… ¡Baja de la nubes Shuuya, Shirou estaba borracho!

Suspiré y me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en la cama mientras le seguía observando. Los recuerdos de anoche seguían frescos, no se me escapaba detalle, estoy seguro de ello.

**Flash Back**

SHIROU

Aphrodi había tenido la amabilidad de invitarnos a su casa para celebrar el año nuevo. Por supuesto, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Atsuya ya había aceptado la invitación de su novio.

Había que reconocer que mi hermano se veía realmente feliz con Aphrodi, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo celoso. ¡Sí! ¡Yo también tengo mis momentos de hermano sobreprotector!

En fin, a lo que iba… al final, tanto Atsuya como yo decidimos ir a su casa. No, perdón, me corrijo. Eso no era una casa, ¡era una mansión! Cuando la vi me quedé perplejo y con la boca abierta, aunque Atsuya no parecía sorprendido para nada… normal, ya había estado antes en esa casa.

—Shirou —comentó mi hermano entre risas—, has puesto la misma cara que yo cuando vi por primera vez la casa de Afuro.

Él se siguió riendo de mi cara mientras yo le miraba molesto de reojo. ¿Qué tenía de malo que me sorprendiera? Era normal al ver una casa de semejante tamaño ¿no? Atsuya tiró de mi brazo y me arrastró hacia dentro de la casa de su novio, parecía estar muy entusiasmado por ver a Aphrodi.

La música estaba realmente alta y los chicos realmente animados. En cuanto entré a esa casa vi a muchos de mis compañeros y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar escuchar a Atsuya… pero se marchó rápidamente y yo sin escucharle. ¡Genial!

Suspiré y miré hacia los lados, estaba todo realmente fuera de control en esa casa… por cierto, ¿y los padres de Aphrodi? Suspiré de nuevo y me encaminé hacia donde estaba la bebida… solo bebidas alcohólicas. Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza al ver tipo de bebida que había… ¿es que no bebían otra cosa que alcohol en ese sitio? Yo solo quería un vaso de agua, de nestea, coca-cola o algo por el estilo… ¡no alcohol!

No me acuerdo muy bien ni porque lo hice, pero tomé la botella de Bacardi Limón y llené el vaso por completo para después empezar a beberlo. Después de un tiempo no me acordaba de cuantos vasos había bebido, pero tenía que admitir que me había emborrachado, lo que llega a hacer el aburrimiento… en fin, el caso es que estuve paseando por esa casa hablando con Endo, Kazemaru y otros más que parecían estar en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Miré hacia un lado y lo que vi me dejó perplejo… a lo lejos vi como Natsumi arrastraba a la fuerza a Goenji, quién parecía intentar resistirse a los besos que ella le daba en el cuello. Una oleada de celos me invadió… ¡sí! ¡Estoy enamorado de Goenji Shuuya y no voy a permitir que esa ofrecida se lo lleve para tirárselo!

Apreté mi vaso con furia y noté un ligero "crack" que indicó que el vaso se había quebrado algo, pero no me importó. ¡Lo que me importaba era como Natsumi arrastraba a Goenji hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso! Les seguí sin importarme nada y me encaminé hacia el segundo piso. Se oyó como una puerta se cerraba y supe al instante que era la habitación en donde la ofrecida esa había metido a Goenji, a **mi **Goenji.

Me acerqué a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba la puerta y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Realmente me enfadaba, ¿no se suponía que Goenji era más fuerte que Natsumi? ¿Por qué no se libraba de ella y ya? Temblé un poco de la ira y por un momento se me olvidó todo, mi nombre, mi apellido, mi hermano… todo, se me olvidó todo. Abrí la puerta bruscamente y allí los vi, a los dos…

Natsumi estaba encima de Goenji. Ella ya se había sacado la blusa dejando ver su sujetador y aún tenía puesta la falda. Al parecer intentaba sacar la camisa negra de Goenji, pero él no se dejaba.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos tras verme entrar de esa manera, pero realmente no me importó. Mi boca se abrió por si sola y los insultos hacia la ofrecida de Natsumi salieron como agujas…

GOENJI

Tenía que reconocer en cuanto Natsumi se me había acercado temí lo peor. Al principio andaba algo melosa conmigo, tenía que admitir que eso me ponía los nervios de punta… pero bueno, si la ignoraba no había problema ¿verdad? Qué equivocado estaba…

Ella había desaparecido durante unas horas sin saber exactamente que hacía, pero no me importó y seguí en la fiesta sin preocuparme por eso. Rato después había aparecido ella colgándose detrás de mí y riéndose como una desquiciada… ¡genial, estaba borracha!

—Goenji-kun… —susurró en mi oído—, ven conmigo a la cama.

Me estremecí ante eso… ¡no! ¡No penséis mal! ¡No porque me gustaba lo que hacía, sino porque no tenía ni idea de cuanta repulsión me estaba dando esa situación!

—Natsumi… estás borracha, creo que deberías…

—¡No estoy borracha! —me gritó enfurecida, pero después me sonrió de nuevo haciendo que una gota resbalara por mi cabeza… las mujeres sí que podían ser realmente bipolares.

De repente, Natsumi me agarró y me arrastraba con ella. ¡Oh no! ¡Eso era malo! ¡Realmente malo! Intenté resistirme, pero Natsumi me agarró por detrás mientras me besaba el cuello, muy bien, eso era demasiado. Pero no podía hacerle nada, la única manera que encontraba para librarme de ella era a la fuerza bruta y no podía tratar así a una chica, y aún más si está borracha.

Me arrastró hacia una habitación vacía y me tiró encima de la cama, pero no me dio tiempo a salir ya que ella se puso encima de mí sin dejarme escapar. Me miró pícaramente y después se quitó la blusa para quedar en sujetador.

Yo abrí los ojos y la boca con impresión. Tragué saliva y dije nervioso:

—Natsumi no es necesario que hagas esto… es verdad que dicen: `año nuevo, vida nueva´. Pero yo prefiero seguir con la mía de siempre, créeme.

Ella al parecer me hizo caso omiso, ya que colocó sus manos bajo mi camisa e intentó levantarla, yo me alteré enseguida:

—¡Eh quieta! ¡Eso es contacto físico no deseado!

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y me quedé perplejo al ver a Shirou con rostro de cabreo. Intenté decir algo, pero él se adelantó:

—¡Desgraciada! ¡Ofrecida! ¡Perra! ¿Qué estás haciendo maldita?

Natsumi lo miró con odio y salió de encima de mí, cogió su blusa y gritó mientras se la ponía:

—¡Baka! ¡Te odio Goenji!

—¿Y yo que hice? —pregunté alterado. ¡Yo era una víctima! Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y me contestó:

—¡Si preferías estar con él en vez de conmigo tan solo tenías que habérmelo dicho!

Natsumi salió corriendo de allí dejándome con una vena palpitando en la cabeza. ¡Había intentado mil veces sacármela de encima y no me había hecho caso! Aunque había algo que me desconcertaba, ¿por qué Shirou actuó así?

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero en lo que más me fijé era en sus mejillas que parecían estar tintadas de rojo… estaba ruborizado, eso significaba que…

—Shirou —llamé mientras me levantaba de la cama y acomodaba mi camisa—, ¿estás bien? ¿No estarás… borracho?

Se acercó a mí con pasos lentos pero decididos, sin embargo cuando estaba frente a mí, él pareció marearse y perdió el equilibrio. Yo le cogí antes de que se cayera.

—Ah… —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Le miré extrañado y susurré:

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

SHIROU

Le miré nada más dijo eso. Me incorporó y me cogió por la cintura para que no me cayera de nuevo mientras yo me apoyaba en él. Realmente era reconfortante sentir todo su calor. Me había alegrado de haberle gritado todo eso a Natsumi, al parecer eso sirvió para que la muy ofrecida no se acercara más a Goenji.

Cuando salimos de la casa de Aphrodi, nos encaminamos directamente a mi casa. Sentí el aire freso en mi cuerpo y me sentí mejor, realmente estaba algo mareado y agradecía que me hubiera mareado enfrente de Goenji.

—Puedo… caminar —dije. Notaba como se le hacía difícil cargar conmigo mientras me acompañaba a mi casa, así que intenté hacerle más fácil la tarea. Pero él me sonrió y contestó:

—No te preocupes.

Yo me ruboricé levemente, aunque estaba seguro de que se sumó con el sonrojo que tenía ya por el alcohol. Cuando llegamos enfrente de mi casa él se paró mientras yo sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo e intenté abrir, pero estaba algo mareado así que Goenji tuvo que abrir la puerta con las llaves en mi lugar. No había nadie en casa, mis padres estaban en casa de unos amigos y volverían mañana por la tarde.

Cuando entré me tambaleé un poco y, antes de caer al suelo, Goenji volvió a agarrarme y me apegó a él desde atrás. Sentí en mi espalda sus pectorales y en mi trasero su entrepierna. Abrí los ojos impresionado y miré hacia atrás, directamente a su rostro.

Estaba ruborizado, lo veía y bajó el rostro por la vergüenza mientras se separaba de mí, pero no dejaba de agarrarme para que no me cayera. Mi sonrojo aumentó y me deseo por él empezó a aparecer, quería aferrarme a él y no soltarle lo que quedara de noche, quería… le quería a él por completo.

En el mismo momento en que subimos al cuarto, él me tumbó en la cama.

—Será mejor que descanses Shirou, nos vemos mañana.

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado.

Mi voz sonó mucho más seria de lo normal, pero le quería aquí conmigo y en ningún otro lado. Me miró sorprendido ante lo que dije, pero yo tan solo le cogí por su camisa y acerqué su cara a la mía, haciendo que nos besáramos.

Goenji intentó separarse de mí, pero poco después me correspondió al beso haciéndolo él más profundo e intenso. Me cogió por la cintura y me apegó de nuevo a él, sintiendo de nuevo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Cuando ambos nos separamos, nos miramos por un momento. Pero Goenji desvió rápidamente la mirada y se alejó de mí, soltándome.

—Lo siento —susurró—, estás borracho y yo aprovechándome.

Le miré desconcertado y me alteré cuando se iba a marchar, pero después le abracé por detrás ignorando el pequeño mareo que me había dado al levantarme tan bruscamente.

—¡No te vayas! —le grité mientras hacía más fuerza en el abrazo—. No me dejes solo… por favor. Quédate conmigo —no supe en qué momento me había puesto a llorar, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo al sentir las cálidas gotas saladas resbalando por mis mejillas.

Él se dio la vuelta y le sorprendió verme llorando. Acercó su mano a mi cabeza y la posó allí, acariciando mis cabellos.

—Shirou…

—¡Te amo! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas con Natsumi! —le grité desesperadamente—. ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! Te amo…

—Estás borracho, será mejor que descanses…

—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Te amo! —grité otra vez mientras me acercaba y volvía a besarle. Me abalancé hacia atrás cayendo en la cama con él encima de mí mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas.

Cuando nos separamos tomamos un poco de aire y nos miramos a la cara. Él me miraba con deseo, podía notarlo en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—De verdad que no quiero hacer nada de lo que luego te arrepientas y…

—¿No… me deseas? —me atreví a preguntar.

GOENJI

Mi pulso se aceleró y mis hormonas salieron disparadas ante la pregunta que Shirou me acababa de hacer… ¡bien, el autocontrol a la mierda! Me acerqué y le besé desesperadamente, él gimió ante el beso mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello y posaba sus manos en mi cabello, acercándome a él.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió rápidamente mientras sentía como se apegaba a mí. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron y sentí como nuestras salivas se mezclaban. Su boca era delirante, tenía un sabor adictivo que hacía que no pudiera despegarme de ella.

Pero el aire empezó a faltar y tuve que separarme de él. Shirou tenía el rostro ruborizado mientras respiraba agitadamente… por un momento pensaba que me estaba provocando, pero me miró con los ojos vidriosos y murmuró:

—Goenji…

Su mano se posó en mi camisa y empezó a desabotonarla mientras se acercó a mí y me daba un beso en el cuello. Me abrazó con su brazo libre mientras que con su otra mano acababa de abrir mi camisa, dejando mi pecho expuesto a él.

Di un brusco sobresalto cuando sentí su mano en mi entrepierna, presionándola levemente. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba las sábanas, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerme a gemir… pero se me estaba haciendo complicado.

De repente sacó su mano de allí. Yo abrí mis ojos extrañado y cuando le miré pude ver que me estaba sacando la lengua con burla. Fruncí el ceño ante eso, pero después sonreí… muy bien Shirou, ¿quieres jugar? Pues juguemos mi niño.

Me acerqué para besarle de nuevo y Shirou pareció no oponer resistencia, pero tan solo me acerqué lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios, sin llegar a besarle… él me miró impaciente, esperando que continuara. Al ver que no tenía intención de moverme, Shirou se incorporó para besarme, pero yo me aparté sonriendo… también sé jugar sucio Shirou.

Shirou se apegó más a mí sintiendo completamente su cuerpo y me miró con impaciencia… vale, me estaba provocando, esa expresión me estaba volviendo loco y me estaba haciendo caer en sus redes. Pero no me importó, me acerqué de nuevo para besarle y esta vez sí que lo hice. Esos besos desesperados que nos dábamos realmente me encantaban, podía sentir con toda exactitud cómo era la boca de Shirou y que sabor tenía… un sabor y una calidez que me estaba volviendo loco.

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa mientras le seguía besando, ¡hasta que el maldito oxígeno no empezara a hacerme falta no me separaría de su boca! Cuando me separé de él, acabé de desabrochar su camisa y le miré… tenía el rostro ruborizado (no sabía si era por el alcohol o la vergüenza), su pecho estaba al descubierto y me miraba con deseo.

Sonreí ante lo que estaba viendo, al parecer Shirou no tenía ni idea de que con solo esa vista me estaba provocando y excitando más de la cuenta.

SHIROU

Esa sonrisa que había puesto me encandiló por completo. El alcohol seguía en mis venas, pero estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Pude notar cómo se acercaba a mí, pero esta vez no se dirigió a mi boca… sino a mi cuello.

Rápidamente empezó a dar besos y pequeños mordiscos en él, yo empecé a jadear ante esa acción.

—Goenji… ¡ah! G-Goenji…

Él empezó a bajar, dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi pecho. Mi respiración estaba agitada y estaba seguro de que mi corazón estaba bombeando mucha más sangre de lo normal. Me estremecí en el mismo momento en que empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos… estaban calientes, sus manos estaban cálidas al igual que su cuerpo, era como si me estuviera quemando, derritiéndome en sus brazos.

Él me sonrió haciendo que le mirara confundido, pero después se acercó a mi pezón derecho y empezó a besarlo y a lamerlo. Mis gemidos salieron de nuevo de mi boca mientras cerraba mis ojos al sentir ese placer, con su mano estaba apretando el otro, así que mis gemidos iban en aumento.

Ahogué un grito al notar como ponía su mano libre sobre mi miembro, que estaba aún cubierto por el pantalón, y empezaba a presionarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡E-Espera! ¡Si me tocas ahí… al mismo tiempo yo no…! ¡Ah! —intenté detenerle, era demasiado placer para mí, no creía poder soportarlo… era una sensación demasiado agradable como para estar permitida, tenía que estar prohibida.

Él abandonó mi pecho y se posicionó encima de mí otra vez para volver a besar mis labios. Yo le correspondí y sentí mis gemidos siendo ahogados por ese beso subido de tono. Goenji apartó su mano de mi entrepierna y la dirigió hacia el botón de mi pantalón vaquero, quitándolo mientras bajaba la cremallera lentamente.

Parecía estar torturándome a cada segundo. Bajó mi pantalón por mis piernas con una lentitud tortuosa y, cuando me lo acabó de sacar, lo lanzó hacia el suelo de mi habitación. Ahora lo único que me cubría era una camisa desabrochada y mis bóxers. Bajé mi rostro avergonzado, sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo y eso me ponía nervioso.

—Eres… realmente lindo Shirou… —me susurró mientras me volvía a besar, a lo que yo no pude evitar corresponderle. Su mano se colocó en mi pecho y bajaba acariciando todo mi torso, unos escalofríos me invadieron y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo que apenas fue escuchado por el beso.

Cuando llegó hasta mis bóxers, coló su mano en su interior y tomó mi miembro, empezando a masajearlo. Él dejó de besarme repentinamente, así que supuse que era para escuchar mis gemidos. Mi rostro se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo, mi respiración cada vez más agitada y yo… cada vez más excitado.

Temblé descontroladamente entre sus brazos mientras seguía gimiendo con fuerza, era una sensación demasiado vergonzosa y excitante. Noté como se acercaba a mi oído y susurró:

—Shirou, relájate un poco…

—No puedo… ¡ah! ¡S-Se siente… extraño! —contesté mientras notaba como cada vez había más presión en mi entrepierna. Era verdad, también se sentía muy extraña esa sensación, pero era realmente placentera.

Él paró de masajear mi miembro y deslizó mis bóxers por mis piernas, hasta retirármelos por completo. Iba a mirarme, pero la vergüenza me entró de repente sin saber por qué y tapé mis partes íntimas con un cojín que había encima de la cama.

—¡No mires! —le dije con la respiración agitada. Goenji me miró sorprendido, pero después me sonrió y susurró en mi oído:

—No te tapes… muéstrame tu cuerpo Shirou…

Su voz me estaba derritiendo por completo. Tirité en sus brazos cuando mordió levemente mi lóbulo y empezó a besarme y lamerme el cuello de nuevo.

—Goenji… —murmuré mientras posaba una mano en mi espalda y me atraía a él. Mi mano dejó de apretar el cojín y él pudo retirarlo. Inconscientemente abrí un poco las piernas y me apegué más a él mientras mis manos se dirigieron hacia el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochaba. Noté como era él que se acababa de sacar el pantalón y me miró, su mirada era profunda y me mostraba deseo.

Goenji me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto.

GOENJI

Vi como Shirou cerraba sus ojos cuando le besé la mejilla. Me separé de él para mirar todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo… era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y sus ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba agitada y su delgada figura de piel blanca me estaba enloqueciendo.

Abrió sus cristalinos ojos grises y me miró con algo de vergüenza. Yo le sonreí intentando tranquilizarle, pero él se encogió allí y me puso una expresión inocente… ¡Repito! ¿Me está provocando?

—Goenji…

Le miré esperando a ver que tenía que decir, pero no pronunció ni una palabra más. Descendía para besarle de nuevo, no importaba cuántas veces le besara… para mí era imposible dejar de hacerlo, su boca ya se había convertido en una droga peligrosamente adictiva para mí.

Me separé no mucho de él y le miré jadeante. Shirou se inclinó un poco hacia delante con la respiración agitada y, cerrando sus ojos, pasó su lengua por mis labios. Yo me quedé perplejo ante eso… ¡está confirmado! ¡Me está provocando!

Él me miró con la respiración agitada esperando a que yo diera el siguiente paso… y vaya si lo hice. Le tumbé en la cama mientras empezaba a besar su pecho y empecé a descender, notaba como su respiración empezaba a agitarse más y a volverse más irregular. Tembló un poco cuando llegué donde estaba su ombligo, al parecer había encontrado un punto sensible.

—Ah… —gimió Shirou respirando agitadamente—. Shuuya…

Me sorprendí ante lo que acababa de decir mi compañero… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho mi nombre? Nunca pensé que mi nombre sonara tan bien si lo decía él. Una sonrisa curvó mis labios y bajé un poco más…

SHIROU

En el mismo momento en el que pronuncié su nombre, él se había detenido. No sé qué es lo que me había impulsado para llamarle Shuuya, pero no pareció molestarle. Él, de repente, siguió descendiendo pero… había un problema… ¡estaba yendo demasiado abajo para mi gusto!

—¡Shuuya! —grité realmente sorprendido cuando metió mi miembro en su boca… Dios mío, eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Apreté con mis dientes mi labio inferior tratando de acallar los gemidos que querían salir de mi boca… ¡eso se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que yo pensaba!

—No te contengas Shirou —me susurró—, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre.

No sé ni porque le hice caso, pero dejé de apretar mi labio y mis gemidos contenidos salieron al exterior.

—¡Ah, Shuuya! ¡Yo…! ¡Shuuya! —mis gemidos eran cada vez más altos, tanto que se podían confundir con gritos. Cerré mis ojos mientras él seguía recorriendo mi miembro de arriba abajo, haciendo que yo sintiera cada vez más placer.

Unos violentos espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo, sentía que poco faltaba, dentro de poco acabaría… tenía que avisarle, pero de mi boca solo salían gemidos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Shu-Shuuya! ¡Voy a…! ¡Ah! ¡… acabar! ¡Ah! —le informé como pude. Noté que clavaba sus ojos marrones, casi negros, en mí y me contestó:

—Adelante, hazlo.

Él no se separó y, con un grito, terminé en su boca. Había sido la primera vez que había tenido un orgasmo, y había sido increíble. Goenji se incorporó encima de mí y me besó, dándome a probar mi sabor. Cuando se separó de mí yo le miré y no pude evitar susurrar su nombre:

—Shuuya…

—Eso es —me dijo—, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre… grítalo, gímelo… me da igual cómo, solo quiero oírlo de tu boca.

Se posicionó encima de mí y vi como se sacaba sus bóxers… era la hora. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, él debió de pensar que tuve miedo porque me dijo:

—No tenemos que estar haciendo esto si no quieres…

—Quiero hacerlo, pero… es mi primera vez —confesé, era cierto que mi sangre estaba llena de alcohol, pero parecía no hacerme mucho efecto en ese momento.

—No te preocupes —me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos—, intentaré no hacerte daño.

GOENJI

Tomé aire algo nervioso y lo seguí mirando, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. A Shirou debió entrarle vergüenza, ya que desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así con alguien y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar pero… ¿no dicen que la práctica hace al maestro?

¡Bien, definitivamente tengo que dejar de escuchar los refranes de Midorikawa! Eché el aire que había tomado antes y puse una mano sobre la mejilla de Shirou, quería que me mirara. Al parecer funcionó, ya que él volvió a girar el rostro en dirección hacia mí y me miró.

—Shuuya yo… te amo —me dijo mientras me miraba. Sonreí ante lo que me dijo y me incliné hacia delante, besándole la frente. Después le miré y susurré:

—Sí Shirou… yo también te amo, mi niño.

Él se ruborizó en cuanto dije eso y se abrazó a mí. Abrió un poco más las piernas y alzó algo sus caderas.

—Hazlo.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia su entrada. Cuando estaba posicionado, empecé a empujar hacia su interior… estaba demasiado estrecho. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía entrando, hasta que un sonido detuvo mi tarea:

—Hm…

Abrí los ojos extrañado al escuchar eso y vi que Shirou tenía los músculos tensos y cara de dolor… le estaba haciendo daño. Bajé la mirada y puse una mano sobre sus cabellos, haciendo que él me mirara. Yo le sonreí y empecé a retirarme, lo último que quería era hacerle daño a Shirou.

—¡No! Espera —me susurró mientras me abrazaba—. Es verdad que me estás haciendo daño pero… quiero que lo hagas, seguro que después me pasa.

Yo le correspondí al abrazo y dije:

—De acuerdo, intentaré que no te duela mucho.

Puse un brazo sobre sus hombros y empujé hacia abajo, entrando en él de una sola envestida.

—¡AH! —gritó Shirou de dolor mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza. Realmente no sabría decir si eso le dolió más a él o a mí, porque oírle gritar de esa manera me hacía sentir el ser más despreciable del planeta.

Acaricié su cabello mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían por mi hombro, aunque aún tuviera puesta mi camisa desabrochada.

—Shirou… cálmate —le susurré mientras seguía acariciando su cabello plateado—, seguro que pronto pasará.

Pude notar como él asentía ante mis palabras, aunque sus temblores involuntarios seguían azotando su cuerpo. Hice que se separara un poco de mí y le besé para calmarle, él me correspondió sin ningún problema y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

SHIROU

Me dolía, era cierto… pero no quería que se separara de mí. Cuando me besó, una oleada de tranquilidad de envolvió por completo e hizo que me relajara. El beso se hizo desesperado, como todos los anteriores que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, y notaba como nuestras lenguas se rozaban una contra la otra de una manera frenética.

Cuando nos separamos noté como nuestras bocas seguían unidas por un hilo de saliva. Cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración, entonces me di cuenta de que ya no me dolía… me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado. No pude evitar soltar un gemido en cuanto me moví involuntariamente contra su pelvis. Escuché como él también gimió.

—¿Estás… mejor? —me preguntó aún preocupado mientras me apegaba a él, sintiendo como chocaban nuestros pechos desnudos. Mi rostro estaba ruborizado, pero más por la vergüenza que por el alcohol, realmente estaba enamorado de él… me trataba tan bien, se preocupaba tanto por mí.

Yo en respuesta moví mis caderas y, en vez de dolor, una oleada de placer me inundó. Ambos soltamos un gemido conjunto mientras nuestras respiraciones se volvían irregulares. Me acostó en la cama mientras empezaba a envestirme lentamente, temblé antes sus envestidas, eran lentas… pero realmente placenteras, no podía creer que existiera una sensación como esta. Sus envestidas no aumentaban de ritmo, pero yo quería más… mucho más.

—¡Ah! ¡M-Más! ¡Por… favor! ¡Más! —dije como pude para que me oyera. Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y, sin más, aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad haciendo que yo soltara un grito de placer, que se mezclaba con sus gemidos.

Le miré suplicando pidiendo un beso, al parecer me entendió y me besó en los labios… esta vez era diferente, era un beso calmado y suave, sin nada de violencia, no había ni lenguas por medio… solo labio con labio. Al separarnos, noté como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espalda, notaba que estaba llegando, pero él no parecía detenerse. Goenji era fuego, era puro fuego, notaba sus rápidas y precisas envestidas llenándome por completo, era increíble.

—¡N-No puedo… más! ¡No aguanto! —le grité mientras me aferraba a él, arañando su espalda por encima de su camisa negra. Noté como él gruñía algo, aunque no supe qué fue lo que dijo, y me anunció:

—Yo tampoco puedo más… voy a…

Sentí que quería salir de mi interior, pero no se lo permití atrapando su cadera entre mis piernas… quería que acabara dentro de mí, no supe porque, pero quería que fuera así… y así fue. Noté como su semen llenaba mi trasero y mis gemidos fueron realmente altos cuando yo también tuve mi orgasmo.

Él se dejó caer sobre mí respirando agitadamente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

—Ha sido fantástico —susurró en mi oído mientras me besaba la mejilla—, te amo.

—Yo también, muchísimo.

El sueño empezó a invadirme y empecé a quedarme dormido mientras él salía de encima de mí para colocarse a mi lado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

GOENJI

Parpadeé un par de veces al acabar de acordarme de eso y no pude evitar ruborizarme levemente. Miré a Shirou, que parecía estar más cohibido que yo, aún mantenía esa expresión provocativa (al menos para mí) mirando hacia abajo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Noté como aún teníamos puestas nuestras camisas, aunque desabrochadas.

—Lo que pasó… ayer —murmuró Shirou, yo le miré esperando a que siguiera—, realmente pasó porque quise.

—¿Eh?

—Es cierto que estaba borracho pero… realmente todo lo que dije era cierto, ¡lo digo en serio! —me aclaró mientras levantaba su vista y la clavaba en mí. Estaba avergonzado, pero esa expresión, me estaba volviendo loco.

Me acerqué a él y Shirou bajó la vista, con mi mano le levanté la barbilla y susurré:

—Shirou, puede que no lo sepas pero… deja de provocarme, sino te juro que no me daré controlado.

Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras yo me acercaba a él, para besarle, cosa que no se opuso.

—Goenji…

—Shuuya —le corregí. Me miró extrañado y preguntó:

—¿Eh?

—Llámame Shuuya. Ah, por cierto… yo también te amo —le dije, pude ver como sonreía tímidamente mientras se abrazaba a mí. Realmente no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó y, al parecer, Shirou tampoco.

Solo espero volver a repetir esta experiencia con mi ahora novio en muchas ocasiones. Realmente es verdad el refrán que dice: `Año nuevo, vida nueva´.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Es el primer lemon que escribo (y por encima uno largo), por lo que dudo un poco de que os haya gustado (sobre todo a ti Kasumi-chan, que te esforzaste tanto en escribirme el one-shot de Kaoru x Yukimaru que, por cierto, fue precioso!) pero bueno... a ver si me levantáis el ánimo, que me he esforzado mucho T-T.<strong>

**¿De qué preferís el siguiente one-shot? ¿Fudou x Kido o Nagumo x Suzuno? Decidid si? Sayo y cuidaos mucho! **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Risa

**Je, lo he traído pronto. Esta vez es un Nagumo x Suzuno gracioso, me inspiré pensando en que Suzuno nunca se reía... ¡y aquí sí! Espero que os guste.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, por desgracia son propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Risa<strong>

**(Nagumo Haruya x Suzuno Fuusuke)**

—¡Te dije que no! —gritó Suzuno con una vena palpitando en su cabeza—. ¡Deja de seguirme, baka!

Nagumo se paró y le miró de arriba abajo, después soltó:

—Sal conmigo.

—¡Te dije que no!

—No es una sugerencia, es una orden —aclaró del pelirrojo. El peliblanco se puso rojo de la ira y gritó:

—¡Me importan un carajo tus órdenes!

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos, retándose con la mirada. Nagumo entrecerró los ojos y repitió:

—Sal conmigo.

Suzuno apretó los puños su mirada se puso más furiosa y, finalmente… suspiró. No tenía sentido enfadarse, ya le había pegado una paliza la semana pasado por andar diciendo eso todo el tiempo… ¡y el muy merluzo volvía! ¡Era imposible deshacerse de él!

—¡Está bien! ¿Quieres una cita? —preguntó el albino, el de ojos dorados asintió—. Hazme reír.

Nagumo alzó una ceja y preguntó impresionado:

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Hazme reír y seré todo tuyo.

Suzuno se dio la vuelta sin añadir nada más y se dirigió a su casa. Las payasadas del pelirrojo nunca le habían hecho gracia, nada de lo que él hacía conseguía hacerle reír, estaba claro que él ganaría.

Haruya se quedó quieto en su sitio y parpadeó un par de veces, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Bajó la mirada y se pudo ver como ponía una sonrisa sádica… sí, aquello sería más fácil de lo que se imaginaba.

…

Sus ojos azules miraban a los ojos dorados con frialdad. Los ojos dorados le miraban con impaciencia.

—Es el peor chiste que he oído en mi vida —respondió cortante Suzuno mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa en la cara del pelirrojo.

Bueno… quizás no sería tan fácil.

…

Los ojos azules lo miraban sorprendidos, los dorados con normalidad.

—¿Un… payaso? —peguntó incrédulo el albino. Nagumo se encogió de hombros, cosa que hizo que Suzuno se golpeara la frente con resignación… ese chico no tenía remedio.

…

—Así que quieres conquistar a Suzu-chan y al única manera es haciéndole reír ¿eh? —dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa—. Has acudido a la persona perfecta, ya verás como mis consejos no fallan.

Nagumo Haruya suspiró con resignación, al final se había rebajado a pedirle consejo al peli verde, realmente estaba desesperado.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo la solución perfecta, acércate —le respondió el peli verde haciendo un además para que se acercara. Nagumo se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído, haciendo que se pusiera tenso.

—¿Qué? ¡No haré eso! —gritó rápidamente el de ojos dorados. Ryuuji sonrió y preguntó:

—¿No quieres conquistar a Suzu-chan? ¡Te garantizo que se reirá!

Haruya relajó sus facciones y puso cara de duda… ¿de verdad eso conseguiría que Suzuno se riera?

…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron impresionados. Su boca se abrió ligeramente formando una perfecta "o". Suzuno Fuusuke estaba sorprendido.

Sus ojos dorados estaban cerrados. Un tic apareció en su ceja y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de la rabia. Nagumo Haruya quería morirse.

Suzuno cambió rápidamente su expresión y mordió con sus colmillos el labio inferior mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo. Estaba claro... Suzuno Fuusuke quería reírse.

Midorikawa observó desde una esquina todo, intentando contener la risa que estaba a punto de escapársele.

—_Tienes que ser fuerte... no te rías Fuusuke _—se decía a si mismo el albino, pero le era difícil de cumplir al ver a Nagumo de esa manera. Nagumo se ruborizó e hizo lo que Midorikawa le mandó.

Tanto el peli verde como el peliblanco abrieron los ojos impresionados tras lo que el pelirrojo acababa de hacer. Suzuno puso una mano en su boca desesperado, no quería reírse, no podía, tenía que ser fuerte... Tarde. El pobre Fuusuke empezó a desatar fuertes, adictivas y dulces carcajadas al ver como Nagumo, vestido de gato, movía graciosamente su colita negra.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver eso y vio de reojo como su amigo peli verde también se estaba partiendo de risa. Nagumo avanzó hacia su chico y lo agarró por la cintura, haciendo que el peliblanco dejara de reírse repentinamente.

—Gané... —susurró mientras se acercaba a su rostro—, y créeme, no solo me vas a dar una cita por la humillación que me has hecho pasar.

El pelirrojo le besó mientras el albino le correspondía, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nagumo. Este le empujó hacia dentro de la habitación para darse privacidad... la necesitarían.

Midorikawa sonrió y se fue de allí... bien está lo que bien acaba ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, a mí sí. <strong>

**Y de cual queréis el siguiente... ¿Fudou x Kido? o ¿Tsurugi x Tenma? Vosotros decidís.**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Reto

**Bueno, vengo con el one-shot de Fudou x Kido actualizado y con una trama completamente distinta, la verdad es que el otro no tuvo mucho éxito y, para ser sinceros, tampoco me convenció la trama u.u. **

**Por eso vengo con otro actualizado y, si no os gusta, pues ya veremos si lo actualizo otra vez ^-^'. En fin, disfrutad del one-shot!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**El día en que llegue a cantar junto con Fubuki, Goenji, Kido, Kazemaru y Endo la canción "Mate ne no kisetsu" ese día me pertenecerá, mientras eso no pase (y dudo que algún día suceda) es de Level-5 (para desgracia de muchas fans como yo T-T)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Escena bastante subida de tono**

* * *

><p><strong>Reto<strong>

**(Fudou Akio x Kido Yuuto)**

—Reconoce que te has pasado Fudou, dejaste al pobre Tsunami como un idiota —regañó Kido mientras lo miraba con furia. Fudou tan solo sonrió arrogantemente y soltó:

—Vamos Kido-kun, yo nunca rechazo un reto…

—¿Un reto? —preguntó asombrado el de rastas—. ¡Eso no fue un reto, fue una humillación! Además, ¿quién te retó a hacer eso?

—¿Realmente importa? Cumplí mi reto y ya está —respondió cortante mientras se dirigía hacia su casa. Kido apretó los dientes en señal de furia, ese chico se había pasado con Tsunami por un estúpido reto, ¡eso era indignante!

—¡Fudou!

—¡Ah! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

—¡Ve a pedirle perdón! —le exigió el de rastas. El de ojos verdes le miró impresionado y después empezó a reír escandalosamente.

—¿Pedirle perdón? ¡Pensaba que me conocías mejor!

—Te has pasado, lo correcto sería pedirle perdón.

—Me resbala lo que es correcto y lo que no —informó Fudou mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Kido frunció de nuevo el ceño y gritó:

—¡Fudou!

—¡Deja de gritar!

—¡Deberías pedirle perdón!

—Ya es suficiente… —dijo Fudou por lo bajo, después encaró a Kido—. Te reto…

—¿Qué me retas?

—Justo, te reto.

—¡No gracias! ¡No quiero caer en tus sucios trucos! —gruñó Kido mientras desviaba la vista. Fudou rodó los ojos y sonrió socarronamente, sabía que con oír la palabra reto, Kido se callaría.

—Como tú veas, así la palmera rosa no tendrá su disculpa.

El de ojos verdes por fin suspiró tranquilo, podría tener el trayecto a casa tranquilamente. Pero Kido reaccionó ante lo que dijo el otro.

—¿Entonces si cumplo mi reto le pedirás perdón a Tsunami? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡A no ser que sepas que no cumpliré el reto que me pongas!

—¡Justamente Kido-kun, has dado en el clavo! —felicitó Akio mientras aplaudía irónicamente. El de ojos rojos miró al otro con expresión de pura furia y gruñó:

—¿Cuál es el reto?

—Muy sencillo… atrévete a besarme.

Silencio. Eso fue lo único que oyó Kido, se quedó en estado de shock en cuanto el de ojos verdes había dicho eso. El otro lo miró con una ceja alzada, esperando a que dijera algo… pero nada.

—¿Kido? ¿Estás bien? Reacciona…

De repente, Kido se ruborizó y bajó la vista avergonzado… Fudou sonrió al verlo así, se esperaba esa reacción por su parte.

—¡¿Be-Besarte? ¡N-No hago eso ni en broma! ¡Lo siento por Tsunami, pero no lo hago!

Claro que no lo haría, eso Fudou lo tenía muy claro. El chico sonrió arrogantemente y soltó:

—Oh vaya, ¡el gran Kido Yuuto rechazando un reto! ¡Qué patético!

—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Sería fácil si fuera un reto normal!

—Es un reto como otro cualquiera, pero mira que no puedas cumplirlo… —susurró Fudou manteniendo su sonrisa burlona. Kido apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, eso ya se había convertido en algo personal, no podía permitir que Fudou le tocara de esa manera el orgullo.

—Basta, es suficiente…

—¿De verdad no eres capaz de hacerlo, Kido-kun?

Esa pregunta hizo que Kido mirara a Fudou directamente a sus ojos. Esto ya no era para que le pidiera perdón a Tsunami, eso ya era algo personal. Pero ese reto… ¿besar a Fudou? No, no se sentía capaz…

—¿Qué te ocurre Kido-kun? No es normal que te quedes tan callado.

El de rastas no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó al de ojos verdes, quedando frente de él y ganando la atención del otro, que lo miraba curioso. Cerró sus ojos rojos con fuerza mientras tomaba aire… y le besó.

Fudou se quedó perplejo, no podía ser. ¿Kido Yuuto besándole? Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber soñado con algo tan placentero. El chico lo cogió por la cintura sin mucha delicadeza y lo apegó a su cuerpo mientras lo besaba ferozmente, haciendo que Kido se estremeciera en sus brazos por eso.

Kido estaba realmente sonrojado, Fudou no solo le besaba de esa manera tan desesperada, sino que sentir perfectamente el cuerpo de Akio contra el suyo era vergonzoso y excitante al mismo tiempo. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando notó la creciente erección de Fudou clavarse en su vientre, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

Se separaron poco después, haciendo que Kido intentara separarse de él, pero Fudou lo tenía agarrado por la cintura. El de ojos rojos lo miró de reojo y susurró:

—Suéltame… cumplí el reto.

—Sí —sonrió Fudou mientras se relamía los labios, consiguiendo que Kido se ruborizara aún más—, y lo hiciste realmente bien.

—¿Eh?

Kido no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía Fudou, ¿qué quería decir con eso? El chico se alteró cuando el otro lo arrastraba con él, ¿a dónde se suponía que lo llevaba?

—¡Fudou! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Fudou Akio! —protestó Yuuto al ver que lo seguía arrastrando con él sin intención de soltarle en lo más mínimo.

Poco después llegaron a casa del chico de ojos verdes, haciendo que el de ojos rojos se extrañara… y a la vez que se asustara. Ambos entraron en la casa y se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

—Bien… —murmuró Fudou con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro, haciendo que en el rostro de Kido aparecieran unas rayas azules de horror. El chico lo miró un momento y después dijo apresuradamente:

—Bueno… yo me tengo que ir, eres muy amable por invitarme y eso pero…

Antes de que Kido pudiera abrir la puerta de la calle, Fudou puso una mano sobre esta, evitando que Yuuto consiguiera abrirla. Akio se apegó a él desde atrás, consiguiendo que Kido se diera cuenta de su creciente erección presionando contra su trasero.

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas del de rastas mientras cerraba los ojos con vergüenza.

—¡F-Fudou! —gritó de repente el otro cuando sintió que empezaba a morderle el cuello sin mucha delicadeza… bueno, es muy probable que Fudou Akio no conociera el significado de esa palabra—. ¡E-Estate quieto! ¡Para! Fudou…

A pesar de que las mordidas y los besos eran violentos, Kido no podía evitar empezar a excitarse, notaba como colaba una mano por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, empezándola a subir.

—¡Vaya Kido-kun! Parece que disfrutas de esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó Fudou en su oído con en deje de burla.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ah! ¡Fudou! —gritó Kido cuando notó que Akio posaba una mano sobre su miembro, empezando a presionarlo, haciendo que Yuuto se ruborizara aún más—. Fudou…

—Tendrás que bajar lo que me has levantado, ¿no crees, Kido-kun? —volvió a preguntar mientras presionaba de nuevo su erección contra el trasero del chico que tenía delante a espaldas. Kido abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y murmuró:

—Ni en… broma…

—¿Ah sí?

Fudou llevó su mano que tenía debajo de la camiseta de Kido más arriba, empezando a presionar su pezón izquierdo haciendo que este soltara un gritito de sorpresa. Kido no podía creerlo: Akio le estaba presionando el pezón izquierdo al mismo tiempo que también presionaba su miembro y, cómo no, también estaba sintiendo como se clavaba en su parte noble trasera la erección que tenía su compañero.

Estaba claro que Fudou Akio le estaba provocando y excitando para que cayera en sus redes… y en ese plan no tardaría en hacerlo.

Fudou le dio la vuelta para dejarlo cara a cara con él. Le sacó las extrañas gafas y le soltó el cabello, realmente tenía mucha curiosidad por cómo se vería así. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible rubor apareció en las mejillas de Akio… ¿cómo es que Kido podía verse tan jodidamente sexy de esa manera?

Apresó sus labios en un beso violento, mucho más lanzado y apasionado que el anterior… y a Kido empezaba a gustarle, en cierto modo empezaba a gustarle.

Pudo notar una pequeña calidez en su pecho cuando Fudou lo abrazó mientras le besaba de esa manera… era impresionante, lo hacía de tal manera que parecía querer aprovechar cada parte de su boca, no parecía querer dejar sin un rincón por explorar.

Puede que siempre discutieran y no estuvieran de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, un sentimiento que ambos habían intentado ignorar… ¡pero por dios! ¡Si se veía la tensión sexual que había entre ellos a kilómetros! Y el primero en romperla había sido Fudou… ¿qué tenía de malo seguirle y romper lo que quedaba de tensión entre ellos? Al fin y al cabo… él también estaba deseando lo mismo.

Qué situación más extraña… Kido había ido junto a Fudou para que le pidiera perdón a Tsunami por una apuesta, este le reta, él acepta el reto, Fudou lo arrastra hacia su casa y ahora esto. Sinceramente Kido no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera se acordaba de cuando había caído en las redes de ese chico y… ni le importaba, ahora lo que quería era disfrutar lo máximo posible de ese momento aunque, claro estaba, que nunca lo reconocería.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado... porque me esforcé en actualizarlo ^-^. <strong>

**¿Os dejé con ganas de lemon? Si os digo la verdad me quedé con ganas de escribirlo, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo escribía estropearía el one-shot (si ya no está estropeado ^-^')**

**¿De qué pareja queréis que sea el siguiente fic? ¡Os dejo a vuestra elección! Pero tengo que aclarar una cosa, los one-shots están relacionados entre sí, es decir, no podéis pedirme, por poner un ejemplo, la pareja de Someoka x Fubuki (que nunca escribiría de ella, por cierto) ya que Shirou ya está con Goenji desde el tercer shot.**

**Bueno, aclarado esto me despido. **

**Sayo! Cuidaos mucho! Matte ne!**


	6. Cobardía

**Hola, ¿qué tal? Lo sé, me he tardado a horrores, pero la verdad estaba confusa, no sabía de que pareja hacer, además de que quería hacer un lemon, y... ¡lo hice! ¡Mi tercer lemon yaoi, estoy orgullosa de mi misma! XDD Dah! Me esforcé mucho así que espero que os guste como a mí me gustó escribirlo! ^-^ Es mi pareja favorita y puso todo mi esfuerzo y entusiasmo en hacer un lemon que gustara a la gente sobre esta pareja tan linda! los amo! ^/^ **

**Dedicado a: MizuKi-chan-18 y Hime-chan kyu... por qué? Bueno, simple, porque siempre me están apoyando y me pidieron lemon en el fic de "Cambio rotundo" de esta pareja. Así que como no voy a poner en ese fic lemon (o al menos eso planeo) pues escribí en este conjunto de one-shots este de Endo x Kazemaru que tanto amo! **

**También se lo dedico a la gente que le guste esta pareja y me dejan review constantemente en mis fic, y también a los que les gusta mis fics y no me comentan, a esos también! XDD**

**Bien, pues... aquí está!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon yaoi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cobardía<strong>

**(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

_Quizás, de lo que más miedo tenía era de esas dos palabras…_

—Te amo.

Kazemaru se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Clavó sus ojos en Endo Mamoru, que había pronunciado seriamente esas palabras. El de ojos castaños lo miró fijamente, sin moverse de su sitio.

_Puede que siempre estuviera huyendo, intentando esquivarle._

—Te amo, Kazemaru —susurró mientras se acercaba a él.

_Incluso ahora pienso… que sigo siendo un cobarde._

—Ah… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el peli azul, que aún estaba completamente sorprendido—. Endo… tú…

—¿Acaso hace falta que te lo repita? —preguntó el castaño—. Porque si es así, lo haré… te amo.

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas del peli azul y bajó la mirada. Se sentía avergonzado y su corazón empezó a bombear con demasiada rapidez. Pasó saliva y sintió como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

_A veces ni yo me entiendo… aunque quizás… es por miedo._

—E-Endo… yo… —sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al levantar la vista y mirar a su compañero, su seguridad desapareció—. Endo… ¡mira! ¡Unos niños jugando al fútbol! —gritó mientras señalaba en su lado derecho.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde? —Endo empezó a mirar hacia el lado que había indicado el peli azul, pero no vio a nadie. Cuando volvió la vista hacia delante vio que Kazemaru ya se había ido—. Kazemaru… —susurró bajando la vista y apretando los puños… se sentía frustrado y, además de eso, dolido.

Por su parte, Kazemaru llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Se apoyó en la puerta con la respiración agitada por la carrera y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Endo… me ama —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos—. Tiene que ser una broma, ¿por qué alguien como yo?

_No tengo nada de especial…_

—Pero… él no es de los que bromean con estas cosas… ¿verdad? —preguntó al aire—. ¿O en verdad se está burlando de mí?

_Yo… no sé qué pensar…_

Kazemaru dejó caer su cartera en el suelo y se acercó a su cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. Se acomodó en ella y se encogió.

—Me dolería bastante… que estuviera jugando conmigo de esa manera…

…

—Oe Kazemaru… ¿te has peleado con el capitán? —preguntó Shirou mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Este se tensó y casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —soltó Kazemaru sorprendido. El peli plata se sentó a su lado y dijo:

—Oh no sé, quizás porque cada vez que te llamaba tú huías como un poseso.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli azul y desvió la mirada avergonzado, se sentía estúpido y un maldito cobarde por no hablar con Endo.

_Porque eso es lo que soy.. un maldito cobarde…_

—Es cierto, me quedé sorprendido al verte huyendo así —comentó Midorikawa—. ¿Qué te pasó con él?

—¿Fue algo grave? —preguntó Tachimukai.

Kazemaru bajó la mirada, no estaba muy seguro de querer decirles lo que ocurrió. Finalmente suspiró y decidió contarles lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

—¿Me estás diciendo que se te declaró y tú te fuiste sin más? —preguntó Midorikawa sorprendido. Shirou alzó una ceja y soltó:

—¡Pero si estás enamorado de él! ¿Por qué no le dijiste que le correspondías?

_Ni yo mismo lo sé…_

—Es que… no lo sé —contestó Kazemaru—. Tengo miedo de que solo se esté burlando de mí, a lo mejor se está riendo de mí y yo no quiero… caer en el juego.

—¿Burlándose de ti? —preguntó Tachimukai sorprendido, después sonrió—. No lo creo Kazemaru-san, Endo-san jamás haría algo así.

Kazemaru lo miró extrañado por un momento, quizás él sabía algo que ignoraba.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Vamos Kazemaru, no hace falta ser un genio para ver la cara que ponía Endo cada vez que te alejabas de él —dijo Midorikawa con un tono de voz algo molesto. Shirou miró también al peli azul y susurró:

—Además de que parecía deprimido todo el tiempo que no estabas.

Kazemaru bajó la mirada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba hecho un lío y sus amigos, en vez de ayudarle, le liaban más.

—Por cierto Kazemaru-san, ¿alguien te contó lo que ocurrió cuando te marchaste de la caravana Inazuma? —preguntó Tachimukai. El trío de chicos miraron al más pequeño con sorpresa… ¿a qué venía eso?

—¿Cuándo me marché? ¿Te refieres a cuando estábamos jugando al fútbol contra la Academia Alien? —Tachimukai asintió, Kazemaru se extrañó aún más—. A mí nadie me contó nada, ¿qué ocurrió cuando marché?

…

Endo y Goenji caminaban hacia la sala de profesores con un gran número de fotocopias que les habían encargado unos cuantos profesores, eran para anunciar a los padres sobre una reunión.

—Me sigo preguntando porque nos mandaron a nosotros por las fotocopias —gruñó el peliblanco mientras que cargaba con ellas. Endo no dijo nada, tan solo iba callado y sin medir la palabra, se podía notar en su mirada un rastro de tristeza—. ¿Aún sigues deprimido?

—Claro, a ti quién se te declaró fue Shirou y, para colmo, te aprovechaste de él —dijo enfurruñado el castaño, la verdad es que se sentía mal al ver como Kazemaru escapaba cada vez que podía de él.

—Es la milésima vez que lo repito… ¡no me aproveché de nadie! —gritó Goenji mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Endo le devolvió la mirada y después la volvió hacia el frente… se paró en seco al ver que Kazemaru estaba caminando con Midorikawa.

—Kazemaru… —susurró Endo. El peli azul se paró en seco y miró al castaño con sorpresa.

—Endo…

Mamoru iba a llamarle, pero el peli azul se fue corriendo haciendo una gran demostración de su gran velocidad. Midorikawa y Goenji miraron esa reacción con sorpresa mientras que Endo sentía que un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

—Pero ¿qué…? ¡Será estúpido! —gruñó Midorikawa corriendo detrás del peli azul—. ¡Espérame emo! ¡Kazemaru!

—_Quizás ahora me odia… ¡mierda! ¡No debí declararme! _—pensó Endo mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia y dolor.

…

Kazemaru detuvo sus pasos cuando llegó al patio de atrás del instituto. Se apoyó en la pared y bajó la cabeza, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Se prometió que cuando viera a Endo hablaría con él seriamente, entonces… ¿por qué huía?

_Porque eres un cobarde Kazemaru… eso es lo que eres, ¡un maldito cobarde!_

Puso una mano sobre su cara e intentó contener las lágrimas para no llorar. Se sentía como aquel día que abandonó la caravana Inazuma, tan débil, tan vulnerable… de nuevo se sentía así, tan inútil.

"**Cuando te fuiste, Endo-san estaba muy deprimido… no hablaba con nadie y no respondía a nada de lo que le decían"**

Las palabras de Tachimukai empezaron a resonar en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad Endo se deprimió tanto cuando él abandonó en aquel entonces?

"**Daba igual quién fuera a hablar con él, no estaba la persona que él quería… Endo-san solo te necesitaba a ti, Kazemaru-san"**

—¡Kazemaru! —gritó Midorikawa frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a él en cuanto lo vio—. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido esa huida? ¡Pensé que ibas a hablar con Endo!

—Yo… ¡soy un maldito cobarde!

Midorikawa suspiró y se acercó aún más él. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del peli azul y susurró:

—Pero no puedes decir ahora que te echas atrás. ¿Acaso quieres que Endo sufra por tus estúpidas huidas? ¡Para él no tienen sentido! —decía Midorikawa intentando que el peli azul entrara en razón—. ¡Si sigues así, llegará a pensar que lo odias!

—No… yo no le odio… claro que no —susurró Kazemaru.

—¡Pues entonces échale valor y dile lo que sientes! ¡Puede que sea fácil decirlo y difícil hacerlo, pero no es imposible! —le reclamó el peli verde—. No ves que está sufriendo… estoy seguro de que tú no quieres eso, baka. ¿No ves que te necesita?

"**Endo-san solo te necesitaba a ti, Kazemaru-san"**

_Midorikawa tiene razón, tengo que… echarle valor._

"**Y la razón es muy simple… porque te ama"**

_Sí… yo también lo amo…_

A la salida…

Endo caminaba en dirección a su casa con la cabeza gacha. Iba completamente deprimido y ya no sabía que pensar.

—_Estoy seguro de que Kazemaru me odia, sino no tiene sentido que se marche así cuando me ve _—pensó el castaño mientras daba un suspiro pesado.

—E-Endo… —susurró una voz. Mamoru se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás sorprendido… Kazemaru estaba allí, ruborizado y apenado, llamándolo.

—¿Kazemaru? —preguntó el castaño, rogando interiormente que el peli azul se huyera de él otra vez.

El chico se acercó al portero algo tembloroso, pero tal y como se había prometido… se acabó ser el chico cobarde que huía de los problemas.

—Tenemos que hablar… en mi casa o en la tuya, me gustaría que fuera… en privado —acabó diciendo mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada con vergüenza.

Endo lo miró sorprendido, pero después y dijo:

—Si quieres ir a mi casa a hablar… hoy no hay nadie.

Kazemaru se sonrojó aún más y se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba… ¿acaso Endo estaba insinuando algo?

—Ah… bueno, está bien.

…

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —ofreció Endo. Kazemaru lo miró y después negó con la cabeza, se acercó al sofá que había en la sala y se sentó en él, esperando que Endo también lo hiciera.

Endo volvió con un vaso de agua y se sentó frente a frente con Kazemaru. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuántos, pero era un silencio algo incómodo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Endo rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía—. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Kazemaru lo miró y después cogió aire, tenía que ser valiente. Movió las manos con nerviosismo y miró el suelo por un instante, a pesar de que creía que debía ser valiente le daba mucha pena decir todo lo que sentía.

—¿Kazemaru? —preguntó el castaño al ver que el peli azul no decía nada.

_Vamos Kazemaru… ¡esto no era lo que tenías planeado! _

Volvió a coger aire y dijo:

—Endo yo… lo lamento.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que no debí haber huido de ti de esa manera, no debí hacerlo… me siento mal por eso —acabó diciendo Kazemaru con arrepentimiento. Endo frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Así que… reconoces que estabas huyendo.

Una gota de nerviosismo bajó por la cabeza del peli azul y susurró:

—Yo… lo siento, soy un baka sin remedio.

—No importa —dijo el castaño mientras daba un suspiro—. El caso es que al menos te has decidido a volver a hablarme… me alegro de que me perdones por declararme así y quieras seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de… no corresponderme —acabó en un pequeño susurro y arrastrando esas últimas palabras con dolor.

Una opresión apareció en el pecho de Kazemaru y se mordió el labio inferior… Midorikawa tenía razón, lo estaba haciendo sufrir por su estúpida cobardía. Si Mamoru ya estaba mal así, no quería imaginar cómo había estado antes de hablar con él, huyendo e ignorándolo.

—No Endo… no es lo que crees.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que decírselo…

_Tengo que decirte cuánto te amo y cuánto te necesito._

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confuso el capitán. Los ojos rojizos de Kazemaru tuvieron que cerrarse, no soportaba esa mirada, era demasiado intensa en ese momento. El chico suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse y contestó:

—Endo yo… te amo, también te amo.

Vio perfectamente como el castaño se sorprendía ante lo que decía. Se quedó atónito unos segundos y después recobró el sentido.

—¿Kazemaru? Es… ¿es en serio? —preguntó esperanzado, temía que todo fuera un sueño o, peor, una broma pesada del peli azul—. Dime que no estás bromeando.

—No… jamás sería capaz de bromear con algo así.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Le había dicho a Endo al final lo que sentía y… ¿nada? ¿Ahora no pasaba nada? Su cabeza bajó con algo de vergüenza, no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente perdido.

Sintió de repente como una mano de Endo se posaba en su hombro, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Rápidamente sintió los labios de Endo sobre los suyos, en un beso cálido y suave, totalmente casto, incluso inocente.

_No puedo evitar pensar que… todo da vueltas a mí alrededor, es una sensación extraña y nueva para mí, es la primera vez que me besan. Realmente… me alegro de que fuera Endo el primero._

Cuando ambos se separaron, Kazemaru lo miraba algo ruborizado, mientras que Endo le mostraba una sonrisa tierna y agradable. Sin previo aviso, Endo hizo que Kazemaru se levantara del sofá y lo abrazó.

El peli azul estaba algo perdido, pero no tardó en sonreír y corresponder al abrazo.

—Te amo, Kazemaru.

_De lo que más miedo tenía… era de esas dos palabras._

—Yo también… —susurró el chico mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro del castaño.

_Ahora me parecen las más maravillosas del mundo… ¿será que estoy dejando mi cobardía de lado de una vez por todas?_

Sus besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y sus ganas de sentirse se hacían más y más fuertes… se necesitaban, no había duda. Endo recostó en su cama a Kazemaru, mientras lo seguía besando, tenerlo entre sus brazos era como un sueño en el que quisiera estar dormido para siempre.

¿Cuándo habían llegado a la habitación del castaño? No lo sabían y, para ser sinceros, poco les importaba, tan solo querían sentirse, amarse… como se necesitaban.

—Kazemaru… —susurró poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciándola mientras lo miraba fijamente, sin despegar la vista de él. El peli azul cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese contacto, era tan cálido y se sentía muy bien.

El castaño estaba algo embobado mientras miraba a su chico, era realmente lindo y tierno, tanto que le era prácticamente imposible entender como alguien podía poseer tanta belleza.

_Todas estas sensaciones me hacen sentir… tan amado, tan querido… Endo me trata como un auténtico tesoro._

Los besos no tardaron en aparecer de nuevo, en cambio, lo que desaparecía eran sus ropas. Cada vez había más ropa en el suelo y menos en sus cuerpos. Kazemaru se detuvo cuando vio que estaba desabrochando la camisa del chico, reaccionó de repente y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello apartando la mirada.

Endo se rió al ver esa reacción y preguntó:

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ante eso miró como Endo se deshacía de su propia camisa y la tiraba al piso. El sonrojo de Kazemaru fue a más (si era posible) y desvió la mirada… ¿cómo podía hacer eso Endo con tanta naturalidad? ¿Acaso no estaba nervioso? Y si lo estaba… no se le notaba para nada. El castaño se sacó la banda naranja de su cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

—No me hace falta por ahora… —susurró mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. El peli azul se sonrojó al verle sin la cinta naranja, estaba muchísimo mejor sin ella, seguro.

—¿Acaso no… sientes vergüenza? —preguntó Kazemaru algo apenado. Endo le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y contestó en su oído:

—Ichirouta… eres tú quién me hace ser así.

El peli azul se sonrojó e intentó taparse la cara con sus manos… ¿cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad y decir esas cosas?

_En cierto modo… me parece más cobardía que vergüenza…_

—Mamoru… no digas cosas tan vergonzosas, maldita sea —susurró el chico sonrojado a más no poder.

El castaño se puso serio y obligó a Kazemaru que lo mirara a la cara.

—Lo que digo porque es verdad Kazemaru, eres el único… que puede hacerme sentir así.

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y recibió gustoso el beso que Mamoru le daba. Era una cálida sensación, reconfortante y también muy agradable… a pesar de la vergüenza de la situación, podía decir que incluso ese momento era hasta mágico.

_No lo entiendo. ¿En qué momento… me enamoré tanto de él?_

Mamoru deslizó sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Ichirouta y las llevó a sus hombros, haciendo que la camisa de Kazemaru resbalara y cayera. Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas del peli azul, estar sin camisa frente a Endo le hacía sentirse algo avergonzado. Además, no tenía un cuerpo tan bien formado como el de él.

Por su parte, Endo se había quedado embobado mirando a su chico, tenerlo así, entre sus brazos, era como un sueño. Y además de eso, parecía la criatura más hermosa del planeta.

—Eres lo más hermoso de este planeta, Ichirouta —susurró Mamoru en oído mientras daba una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo. Un fuerte suspiro salió de los labios del peli azul mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su rubor aumentaba.

_¿Cómo puede hacerme sentir así… con una simple acción como esa?_

Kazemaru se quedó recostado en la cama, con Endo arriba de él, besándolo con pasión y ganas. El peli azul le correspondía como podía, la verdad es que todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Ahora mismo, ambos estaban en ropa interior, estaba tan abrumado y concentrado en su chico, que no se dio cuenta de cuando desapareció la ropa.

El peli azul empezó a dar más suspiros cuando sintió los labios de Endo sobre su cuello, dando besos en él, besándolo con ternura.

—Te amo —susurraba el chico de cabello castaño de vez en cuando haciendo que Kazemaru se sintiera más amado y más querido.

_Yo… también lo amo._

—Yo… también —susurró Ichirouta con la respiración entrecortada al notar como los besos del otro llegaban a su pecho. Endo sonrió de lado y después atrapó con su boca uno de los pezones del chico, haciendo que diera un respingo y se mordiera el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Notaba como Mamoru lamía y succionaba esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, haciendo que se le hiciera más difícil contener los gemidos. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y se sacudía bajo el chico de cabello castaño, era realmente excitante toda esa situación.

—Dime Ichirouta… ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a aguantar sin gemir? —preguntó el castaño mientras le daba una pequeña mordida en su pezón. El otro se ruborizó aún más y soltó un gemido ahogado por su boca.

—Eres… malvado… —soltó el peli azul con la respiración acelerada mientras cerraba los ojos con más fuerza y apretaba más la mordida en su labio inferior… se negaba a gemir, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Mamoru despegó sus labios de allí y subió hacia su boca, dándole un beso realmente apasionado y ardiente, rozando su lengua con la del otro dentro de sus bocas, acariciándose, sintiéndose…

_Es tan cruel… hace que mi cobardía y vergüenza aparezcan sin más…_

Cuando les faltó el aire, se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que Endo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa lujuriosa y susurró:

—Por supuesto, y aún puedo serlo más… ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Kazemaru dio un fuerte sobresalto al sentir como Endo colaba su mano por debajo de su ropa interior y tomaba su miembro. Al peli azul no le dio tiempo de tapar su boca y soltó un profundo gemido cuando notó las caricias del castaño sobre esa zona tan sensible.

—¡Realmente… eres… ma-malvado! —soltó el peli azul entre gemidos de placer, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas permanecía ahí, sin desaparecer.

—Gracias —dijo el de ojos castaños con una sonrisa. Kazemaru sintió como una vena palpitaba en su cabeza y gritaba:

—¡N-No era… un cumplido!

Endo se rió un poco al ver el sonrojo que tenía el chico y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Realmente te amo… muchísimo, Kazemaru —susurró mientras aumentaba la presión en el miembro de su chico. Este abrió los ojos con impresión tras sentir eso y apretó los dientes para evitar que saliera algún sonido de su boca.

_Me pregunto si es vergüenza o cobardía lo que me hace tan sumiso ante él…_

—No… aguanto… ¡Mamoru… pa-para! —gritó el peli azul sonrojado sintiendo cómo iba a correrse si el chico no se detenía. Mamoru tan solo le lamió el cuello, en respuesta, haciendo que el Kazemaru se ruborizara más.

—Adelante… no te contengas.

_Esa voz… me desarma por completo, es increíble el efecto que tiene sobre mí. _

Kazemaru no pudo reprimirse y, en un gran gemido, acabó en la mano del castaño. Este lo miró por un momento y vio al peli azul con la respiración agitada y con los ojos cerrados, con un brazo sobre su rostro, que estaba completamente ruborizado.

—Kazemaru…

—M-Malvado —susurró mientras lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. El portero solo sonrió y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo a él y sintiendo como sus pechos desnudos chocaban.

Antes de que el peli azul pudiera decir algo, Endo lo besó. El castaño puso una mano sobre su cabeza, para atraerle hacia él y, al mismo tiempo, sacarle la goma con la que se sujetaba el pelo, dejándolo libre y suelto.

Se separaron nada más que el pelo de Kazemaru ya estaba suelto y Endo lo observó, puso una sonrisa al mirarle y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba:

—Estás mucho mejor así… Ichirouta.

El peli azul dio un respingo cuando sintió que el castaño retiraba su ropa interior, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas y rápidamente puso una mano sobre los ojos del castaño.

—¡Ni se te ocurra mirar! —gritó el peli azul completamente avergonzado, no tenía tan buen cuerpo como el castaño, y eso lo hacía sentirse algo inferior. Notó como el otro soltaba un suspiro y susurró:

—Pero Kazemaru, seguro que tienes mejor cuerpo que yo…

—¡Me-Mentira!

_Es verdad, no puedo evitar… sentirme inferior a él…_

Endo sonrió y quitó suavemente la mano del peli azul de enfrente de sus ojos. Lo miró directamente a esos ojos rojizos bajo la mirada de un avergonzado Kazemaru.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no quedamos iguales? —preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa pícara. El chico lo miró sin entender, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que Endo también se retiraba su ropa interior, quedando también desnudo ante él—. Dime… ¿así mejor? ¿O aún sientes vergüenza?

—¿Tú no? —soltó el peli azul apenado. Mamoru puso una cara seria muy poco típica en él y se acercó al rostro de Ichirouta hasta quedar sus frentes pegadas, mirándose a los ojos.

—Ichirouta, escucha… puede que no lo parezca, pero estoy tanto o más nervioso que tú. No sé cómo actuar ni qué hacer, tan solo actúo por instinto e intento hacerte sentir lo mejor posible. Te amo y si no quieres seguir, lo entenderé.

_Quizás… estaba juzgándolo mal._

El peli azul estiró sus brazos y los enredó en el cuello de Mamoru, atrayéndolo a él para besarlo. El de cabello castaño sonrió ante esa acción y correspondió al beso lo mejor que pudo. Sus cuerpos desnudos chocaban el uno contra el otro, notando el calor y el tacto de la piel del otro.

Ambos se separaron poco después y Kazemaru susurró:

—Quiero hacerlo pero… no sé qué hacer…

—Ichirouta… ya te dije que yo tampoco sé qué debo hacer, tan solo… déjate llevar.

El peli azul se mordió el labio inferior al notar como Endo bajaba y empezaba a besar su pecho y a lamer cada trozo de piel que encontraba por el camino. Lo que más le sorprendía es que cada vez bajaba más y más, ¿no pretendería hacer lo que estaba pensando?

—Ma-Mamoru… ni se te ocurra —soltó entre gemidos el peli azul. El castaño solo sonrió contra la piel del chico y murmuró:

—Te gustará, ya verás…

—N-No, es… ¡ESPERA! —gritó sorprendido y excitado al notar como Mamoru había metido su miembro en su boca. Unos jadeos escaparon de la boca del peli azul antes de tapársela e intentar evitar que los gemidos salieran al exterior.

Mamoru sonrió ante eso, le gustaría comprobar cuanto tiempo podría contener esos gemidos que luchaban por salir de la garganta de su chico.

Kazemaru tenía la vista nublada por el placer, era demasiado para él, no podía entender cómo podían existir ese tipo de sensaciones tan placenteras y que se sintieran tan bien.

_Estas sensaciones…. ¿se sentirán así de bien siempre o es porque lo está haciendo él?_

El castaño recorría de arriba abajo su miembro, haciendo que unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran la columna vertebral del chico. O era cosa suya, o Mamoru sabía perfectamente cómo tenía que hacerlo para volverlo cada vez más y más loco.

Mamoru dio una pequeña mordida en su miembro, casi insignificante, pero Kazemaru la sintió. En cambio, en vez de sentir dolor, produjo el efecto que el castaño esperaba… placer. Kazemaru soltó un gran gemido de placer al notar eso, haciendo que Endo sonriera interiormente… consiguió lo que quería, escuchar los gemidos de su chico.

Un gran rubor cubría sus mejillas y sus gemidos salían incontroladamente de su boca… Mamoru lo estaba haciendo desfallecer de placer, maldita sea… definitivamente, Endo Mamoru era malvado.

Ichirouta sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría de pies a cabeza… no aguantaría mucho más, iba a correrse. Puso una mano sobre los cabellos castaños del chico y susurró:

—Ma-Mamoru no… voy a aguantar mucho más… ¡l-lo digo en serio!

—Pues… no te contengas —le respondió Endo mientras seguía lamiendo su miembro. El peli azul se sonrojó aún más y, cuando menos lo esperó, soltó un gran gemido de placer y se corrió dentro de la boca del portero… quién se lo tragó.

Endo tenía que reconocer que no sabía muy bien, pero aún así no podía desperdiciar la semilla de su chico, no iba a derrochar ni una gota.

Kazemaru estaba jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido. Fue demasiado para él, esperaba que fuera menos intenso pero… al parecer se equivocó. Vi como Endo le sonreía y dijo:

—Vaya Ichirouta, resististe más de lo que esperaba.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del peli azul, Endo Mamoru era…

… _tan malvado. Es realmente malvado, no hay otra palabra más correcta para describirlo._

Endo se inclinó hacia delante y besó los labios de su compañero, transmitiéndole algo de su esencia para que la probara… era amarga y no sabía precisamente bien, aún así no era tan mala.

Cuando ambos se separaron, el castaño miró al defensa por largo tiempo, sin decir nada. El chico permanecía allí tumbado, ante la vista del portero, intentando progresar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Endo lo había "mimado", a su manera, pero lo había hecho; también le hizo sentir bien, querido, protegido, amado… ¿qué había hecho él por Mamoru?

_Yo… también quiero complacerle._

El peli azul se incorporó un poco, haciendo que Mamoru lo mirara interesado. Rápidamente y dando muestra de su velocidad, Kazemaru agarró a Endo e intercambiaron los papeles… ahora el que estaba arriba era el peli azul, mientras que el castaño permanecía abajo… totalmente sorprendido por lo que el otro había hecho.

—¿Ichirouta? —preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

El peli azul suspiró pesadamente mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba… quería complacer a Mamoru el también, quería hacerle sentir bien… quería que esta experiencia fuera la mejor para ellos.

Antes de que Endo pudiera reaccionar, el otro había descendido al pecho del portero para empezar a besarlo y comenzar a bajar, besando y lamiendo todo el torso del chico. Mamoru soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y dijo agitado:

—Ichirouta… no tienes porque… hacer… esto…

El chico de ojos rojizos miró a su compañero y después susurró:

—Yo… quiero complacerte también Mamoru, no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque quiero… ¿o lo estoy haciendo mal?

Endo miraba sorprendido al peli azul, no se esperaba que dijera eso ni por asomo. Finalmente sonrió y besó los labios del otro mientras contestaba:

—¿Mal? Nada de lo que haces puede estar mal… Ichirouta.

Endo llevó su izquierda a la cara del Kazemaru y le acarició la mejilla mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

_Puede que lo que más me gusta de Mamoru es… que me demuestra siempre cuanto me quiere…_

El chico puso sus manos en el pecho de Mamoru cuando el beso terminó y lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Se puso otra vez a besar su pecho, bajando inmediatamente por su torso.

El de ojos castaños dio un sobresalto cuando notó la mano de Kazemaru sobre su miembro mientras se lo llevaba a la boca… bien, eso no se lo esperaba ni en broma. El chico intentó contener esos gemidos que salían de su boca, el peli azul lo estaba haciendo _demasiado bien_. Varios jadeos salían de lo más fondo de su garganta, con varios suspiros y gemidos que trataba que no fueran bastante altos.

Kazemaru tenía que reconocer que en cierto modo, eso le daba mucho vergüenza, pero volvía a repetirlo… quería complacer a su novio, sí o sí. Lamió con más intensidad el miembro de su compañero y miró hacia arriba… por solo lo que vio parecía que merecía la pena lo que hacía.

Endo estaba allí tumbado, intentando retener los gemidos que salían de su boca. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y su respiración totalmente agitada. ¿Acaso ese chico podía verse más sexy? Porque parecía imposible. El castaño llevó una mano hacia la cabeza del chico e intentó sacarlo.

—Ichirouta —soltó en un ronco gemido—, aparta, venga. ¡Sal!

El peli azul se separó de golpe y miró a Endo algo asustado, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal? Quizás no le había gustado del todo. Bajó la cabeza con algo de pena y miró hacia otro lado, no quería imaginar las críticas de su novio o algo por el estilo.

De repente, notó que los fuertes brazos del portero le rodeaban la cintura y lo atraía a él, al mismo tiempo que lo movía para que quedara debajo de nuevo: Endo sobre Kazemaru.

El castaño lo miró a la cara y susurró:

—No lo hiciste nada mal Kazemaru, de hecho, si lo hubieras hecho mejor… no habría sobrevivido.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono divertido, pero para el peli azul ese tono lo volvía loco. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y dijo:

—Pero… pensé que lo hacía mal, como me apartaste y…

—¿Eso? —soltó Mamoru con una sonrisa mientras juntaba de nuevo sus frentes—. Fue porque no quería correrme aún, no todavía…

Endo lo abrazó de nuevo y Kazemaru correspondió rápidamente al abrazo, queriendo sentirle más. Cerró sus ojos y tan solo disfrutó del contacto de la piel de su chico, tan caliente y tan suave.

Sin decir nada, el castaño lo besó en los labios, en un beso desesperado… lo necesitaba, más bien, ambos se necesitaban, sentirse más de lo que se sentían antes. Endo coló su lengua en la cavidad bucal del chico y jugueteó con la suya por un largo rato. Kazemaru empezó a soltar jadeos al notar que Endo rozaba constantemente sus cuerpos y cómo lo recorría con sus manos.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y Endo volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez le dio un beso en la frente. El peli azul cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba un poco más.

_A pesar de todo, me hace sentir… tan querido. Lo amo tanto._

—Te amo —susurró Kazemaru mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba directamente. Mamoru sonrió y contestó:

—Yo también te amo, Ichirouta… ¿estás preparado? ¿O no quieres continuar?

El defensa miró por largo tiempo a su novio, después sonrió y asintió. Lo quería, quería sentirle y que le hiciera suyo.

—Te necesito —murmuró en su oído. Ante esa acción, el castaño no pudo sentirse aún más excitado, además de que sentía el aliento del peli azul sobre su oído… parecía que incluso lo provocaba.

Kazemaru dio un respingo al notar como Endo empezaba a entrar en él, haciendo que apretara los dientes y clavara sus uñas en los hombros del portero, que soltó un ronco jadeo por el dolor.

A medida que Mamoru entraba más, Ichirouta sintió un gran y punzante dolor. Tenía que admitirlo, el miembro de su novio era grande y ahora mismo le estaba haciendo daño al entrar en él tan despacio.

—Ma-Mamoru —dijo como pudo el peli azul. Este lo miró con la respiración agitada para ver que tenía que decir—. Entra ya, me… dolerá menos si lo haces de una vez.

Endo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para después cerrarlos y entrar de una sola estocada dentro del cuerpo del defensa. Este abrió los ojos al máximo al sentir ese repentino dolor, cayeron unas lágrimas de sus ojos rojizos mientras soltaba un profundo grito de dolor.

—Ichirouta, tranquilo… ya verás cómo pasa —susurraba el castaño mientras besaba sus labios y sus mejillas, tratando de tranquilizarlo y que no le doliera demasiado. Kazemaru permanecía temblando ligeramente con los ojos cerrados, cada vez sentía como el dolor desaparecía y le daba paso a una nueva sensación de la que quería sentir más.

El peli azul hizo un pequeño movimiento y consiguió que sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo aún más fuerte que anteriormente… eso le había dado bastante placer. Soltó un gemido en cuanto lo notó y oyó como un pequeño y ronco jadeo escapó de los labios del castaño.

_Estoy seguro de que… estas sensaciones solo las puedo sentir con él._

¿Dónde había quedado ese dolor que parecía que lo desgarraba? Endo tenía razón, iba a pasar, de hecho no lo notaba en lo más mínimo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios a Mamoru, que al parecer entendió que quería que se moviese.

El castaño se inclinó hacia delante en cuanto acabó el beso y el peli azul se tumbó en la cama del chico. Rápidamente, el portero dio un embestida, haciendo que un gemido de placer escapara de ambos, era demasiado excitante, una sensación única y que solo sentían con la persona que amaban.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, pero no aumentaban de velocidad. Eran algo lentas, no mucho, pero eran tan precisas que ambos se volvían cada vez más locos al sentir ese placer.

Ichirouta sintió que iba a desfallecer por esas embestidas, Endo había aumentado la velocidad y la fuerza de repente y, para ser sinceros, no se lo esperaba. Además, el portero empezó a besarle el cuello y empezó a bajar de nuevo, deteniéndose en su pecho y empezando a juguetear con sus pezones, de nuevo.

El defensa trató de reprimir algunos gemidos, pero era casi imposible contenerlos. Las embestidas eran muy profundas y sentía como el chico lo penetraba como fuerza, pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Después de jugar un rato con sus pezones, el portero volvió a subir, deteniéndose en sus labios para volver a besarlos.

El peli azul se abrazó a su novio para corresponder al beso. Ambos tenían una fina capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos y el placer cada vez les nublaba más los sentidos. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban más agitadamente y sus gemidos salían al exterior.

Endo cerró los ojos mientras seguía embistiendo el cuerpo del chico que más amaba en ese mundo. Apretó los dientes al notar la cálida estrechez de su entrada… estaba estrecho, demasiado, y eso parecía hacerlo aún más placentero.

Inconscientemente, Ichirouta enrolló sus piernas en las caderas de su novio para notar más esas embestidas mientras los gemidos salían incontroladamente de su boca. El castaño abrió los ojos al notar eso y sonrió levemente.

De repente, un grito de placer escapó de los labios del defensa al notar una embestida en un punto que lo volvía loco. El portero lo notó, porque amplió su sonrisa y empezó a embestir concentrándose en ese punto.

—¡Ma-Mamoru! ¡No…! ¡Ahí no! —gritaba el chico mientras intentaba avisar de que no le diera en ese punto en concreto que le hacía rozar el mismísimo cielo. Endo tan solo besó su cuello y después dijo en su oído entre gemidos:

—¿Por qué? Si sabes… que te gusta… Ichirouta…

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del peli azul y sintió que se vendría en cualquier momento. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó no gemir ni un poco pero… era imposible, era demasiado placer. Endo lo notó, notó que su chico iba a venirse en cualquier instante y él también, no aguantaría mucho más.

Un gutural grito de placer escapó de los labios de Kazemaru al sentir que su orgasmo había llegado y se vino en el vientre de ambos. Con un par de embestidas más, Endo se corrió en el interior de su chico.

Ambos permanecían quietos, intentando recuperar su respiración. A Mamoru le fallaban las fuerzas, por lo que optó salir de su chico y tumbarse a su lado antes de aplastarlo.

Kazemaru notó que Endo le abrazaba mientras los tapaba a ambos con una manta y sonrió. Se acurrucó en el pecho de su chico y cerró los ojos al sentir un repentino cansancio invadirle el cuerpo entero.

—Te amo, Ichirouta —dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules. La sonrisa de Kazemaru se amplió y susurró:

—Yo… también te amo, Mamoru.

_Puede que… mi cobardía se esté alejando cada vez más rápido, ¿no?_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y... cómo estuvo? Intenté hacer un lemon romántico aunque creo que no lo conseguí, o si? o.o No sé! XDD A ver, lo hice basándome en un one-shot de Endo x Kaze que se llamaba "Me gustas" o algo así! XD Espero que os haya gustado, me he esforzado!<strong>

**Ahora que lo pienso, superó al lemon de Goenji x Fubuki del shot 3 (en lo largo que es me refiero) XDD.**

**De que pareja queréis que haga para la próxima? Tengo pensado o un Genda x Sakuma o un Handa x Max (sí, para mí Handa siempre será seme! XDD). Tenéis otra pareja en mente? Si es así decidlo eh? XDD**

**Bueno, sayo y cuidaos mucho.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
